Young and Rich in New York
by AmylovesDanny
Summary: A story of new found friendship, true love, betrayal and heartbreaking pain. Danny\Lindsay. Alt. Universe the team are younger, Pre-CSI
1. Chapter 1

_**hey guys..me again.**_

_**this story is AU and the team are younger than they are now...16-22 years old. Disclaimer..blah blah blah.**_

_**I'm thinking of sending a more detailed version of this to a book agent and it might get published, please tell me what you think about this decision**_.

* * *

Lindsay Monroe groaned when her phone started to chime at her. She reached across to where her phone was usually kept, but instead of hitting the table she was hitting the air. Lindsay was still half asleep but she knew something wasn't right, she needed quiet to think and right now she wasn't getting that. Lindsay rolled over and held her pillow against her face, trying to drown out the noise. 

"Shut up, shut up shut up!" She shrieked, which sounded like a high pitched muffle below the pillow.

The phone stopped singing to her and remained silent. The pink fluffy pillow was slowly moved from her face and she opened her eyes. Lindsay thought she was dreaming again when she saw her surroundings. Lindsay was lying atop of a king size bed, with the softest duvet she had ever felt. A mini bar could be found caressing the corners of the room; two bottles of – what appeared to be – wine were stood on the rim on the bar, joined by a martini glass. Lindsay couldn't remember much of what happened the night before, especially drinking from a martini glass. She looked around the room, in the opposite direction, and was greeted by a sight which made her feel like a princess. A big plasma screen mounted the wall, proudly in front of a sofa which could seat everyone she had ever met and still have room for others. Between the two very expensive items laid a beautiful rug, white and cream blocks of colour had been splashed on the rug but it was done so tastefully, it looked more amazing than any floor decoration she had ever seen.

Lindsay carefully peeled back the duvet and went to explore the rest of her room. A bathroom was situated along the hallway, giving Lindsay access to a Jacuzzi type bath tub and her own mini sauna. Lindsay was officially in paradise. She was about to run herself a bath when a knock at her door made her jump.

"Who is it?"

"Room service"

"What" she whispered to herself "What the hell is room service doing here? Come to think of it, where the heck am I?"

"Miss, may I come in?" The voice called from outside.

Lindsay fluttered her hands in panic, she didn't know what to do.

"Just coming" She called. Lindsay took a deep breathe and calmed down. She opened the door to a middle aged man pushing a trolley.

"Where shall I put it?" He asked, wheeling the trolley in slightly.

Lindsay looked around the room.

"By the mini bar" Lindsay replied as a question rather than a statement.

She glanced around the room, looking for her bag. She pulled her purse from her bag,

"Sorry there's not much here" She pulled out two twenty dollar bills and handed them to the man, he smiled gratefully and left the room.

Lindsay walked over to her breakfast trolley and pulled the metal lid from her plate. She had obviously ordered breakfast when she checked into the hotel, it was her favourite thing to eat. Pancakes with hot fudge sauce and ice cream. Lindsay licked her lips in anticipation and started to eat her breakfast.

"Wait a minute, The Hilton?" She asked, holding the table cloth on her breakfast trolley.

She ran to the door and quickly stepped outside to look at what suite she was in.

"Fuck me. Fucking Penthouse" She squealed, receiving several dirty looks from old, rich couples leaving their rooms.

"Teenagers today" she heard one mutter.

Lindsay ran back inside her room and went straight for her bag, to grab her phone and call her boyfriend when memories came flooding back to her.

_Flashback:_

_Lindsay and Marc had been together for three months and he was on the verge of dumping her because she wouldn't go 'all the way'. He didn't know she knew this, or his one time sexual fantasy, but she knew everything he had told to his best friend – who was also her best friend – because he had then told her. Lindsay had stolen someone's credit card and used it to purchase a bondage set, and an outfit, for her big night with Marc._

_Lindsay had put on her outfit, black leather bra and a PVC underwear, along with some other accessories in the kit, then put on a regular miniskirt and white vest top over the top. She wanted to surprise Marc. Next moment, her phone was to her ear and she was talking to him._

"_Hey sweetie, my parents are out tonight, did you wanna come over and watch a movie or something?"_

_Lindsay could hear him rolling his eyes in disbelief _

"_Yeah, be right over"_

"_Ok, love" He hung up "you"_

_Lindsay paced the empty house, checking that she hadn't forgotten anything. Nope. Everything was in place and it was all perfect. She was fixing her hair when there was a knock at the door. She opened it with a smile and kissed Marc gently when he came in. He didn't respond to her kiss and she knew tonight would be the night he would have dumped her._

"_Hey" she greeted him._

"_Hi" he brushed past her, walking into the living room and sitting on the sofa _

"_Babes, I need to talk with you a second"_

_He patted the chair and Lindsay made her way towards him._

"_I've been thinking, this relationship isn't really going anywhere" Lindsay sat beside him "I mean, we haven't done the stuff proper couples do"_

"_-Hold that thought"_

_Lindsay climbed into his lap and kissed him, hard. At first he responded but then he pushed her back and looked at her, shocked._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Showing you I'm ready to take this to the next level. Marc, I like what we have going here and I don't wanna ruin it by not showing you how much you mean to me. If you let me continue, I promise you will not be disappointed"_

"_Ok, but let's take it into your room"_

_She smirked and led him to her room. Lindsay had turned her room into something you would find in a whore-house. Handcuffs were draped over the bed knobs, a whip was hanging up by the end of her bed, a mouth gag was lying next to her pillow and a few sex toys were on top of her chest of drawers._

"

* * *

_Lindsay was tied up on her bed, her hands were cuffed to her bed knobs and her ankles had been restrained too, with Marc over her. She had her eyes closed and was gently biting his shoulder to stop herself screaming in ecstasy. Neither of them notice her door open slightly and Lindsay's mother stood in the doorway, watching horrified._

"_Get off my daughter this instant" she yelled, closing her eyes to prevent herself from seeing something she didn't want to see for another second longer than she had to. _

_Marc reluctantly climbed off Lindsay, freeing one of her wrists before he left. Lindsay wrapped herself in her as best as she could, with her ankles still restrained._

"_Who are you?" Her mother asked, disgusted with her daughter._

"_Mommy, please don't be angry"_

"_I'm not angry, disappointed and surprised but not angry"_

"_Don't tell Daddy, please"_

"_Tell me what?" He father stood next to her mother and blinked several times to take in the sight before him._

"_Get out"_

_Lindsay looked at him, tears in her eyes and a look of apology on her face_

"_Get out Lindsay. I knew he was bad news"_

"_Daddy, please"_

"_-Lindsay, leave this apartment and don't come back"_

"_Daddy" she cried_

"_No Lindsay. I'm not your daddy anymore, you aren't my daughter. Just get out of my face, out of my house and out of my life"_

_Lindsay sobbed, and her mother was also crying. She untied herself from her bed, gathered her clothes and walked past her parents. She was alone in the street_

_End Flashback:_

"Fuck you daddy" She shouted out the window.

* * *

_**ok, thats your first chapter...it will get better in later chapters..i promise.**_

_**reviews are love 3**_

_**xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

thanks for the reviews people, i think i replied to everyone. anyways, on with the story...

* * *

Lindsay moved her breakfast in front of the TV and put on an episode of The OC to stop her from being really bored. She had managed to make her breakfast last the entire length of an episode . Before the next episode started, she ran to her bed and scurried around to find her phone. She managed to find it under one of her pillows. Four missed calls and eighteen texts were waiting for her. Not one was from her father. Her mother had sent her a text and called her five times, her best friend had sent her a text – but it wasn't about her running away – and called her once, and the rest of the messages and calls were from Marc. Surprisingly, only two voice mails had been left for her. One from Marc and one from Dayna. Lindsay listened carefully to both voice mails

"Lindsay, its Dayna. You weren't at school today. Are we still up for shopping tomorrow morning. Love ya babes"

Lindsay smiled at Dayna's carefree attitude to not seeing her at school but was slightly upset that she didn't care where she was. For all Dayna knew, Lindsay was ill in bed, she wasn't sat in a posh hotel. Marc's message played right after Dayna's.

"Lindy, where are you baby? Your mom told me you took off and she hasn't heard from you since. Please ring me – I really need to talk to you"

Lindsay contemplated calling Marc and telling him to come out to New York and run away with her , but she realized he would only tell her mom and she would come out to fetch her. She was willing to risk her mom coming out if that's what it took to talk to her boyfriend. She pulled her phone away from her ear and pressed a button which immediately called Marc. He answered after only one ring.

"Lindsay? Is that really you? Where are you babes? Are you gonna come home?"

"OK, yes it is me. I am not telling you where I am. No I am not coming home. I just wanted to tell you I was safe...and"

"-and what?"

"We're finished Marc"

"What?"

"I'm dumping you"

"Huh, why?"

"It's just not working for me anymore"

"But we slept together, and we-"

Lindsay hung up her phone and started to laugh. She never thought that dumping someone could be so exhilarating. Lindsay was filled with adrenaline now, she raced around her room and started to jump on her bed. Another message started to vibrate in her pocket, it was from Dayna. Lindsay decided she may as well call her too.

"Yep?"

"Day, its Lindsay. Don't you look at the caller ID?"

"Lind's? How are you Hun? You still ill?"

"What? Ill? You haven't heard?"

"Heard what babes?"

"My dad has chucked me out. I've run away from home and living...somewhere else"

"What? Where are you? I am coming down there right now"

"Erm. No you're not. Listen, I'm gonna hang up on you before you get all crazy on me. I'll keep you updated, ring you maybe in a couple of days"

"Days? No Lindsay don't you dare-"

Lindsay hung up on her second person of the morning. She was now sure her mom would get the message that she was ok.

Lindsay, now, didn't know what to do. She had eaten, called her people, and raced around the room. The only thing left to do was to get dressed. Lindsay spun around slowly to locate her bag of clothes. The bag was pretty small, considering the size of her wardrobe at home, but it wasn't what she expected inside. There were no clothes at all. Only cash. Lindsay smiled to herself when she remembered how she got all her cash.

_Flashback:_

_Lindsay had put on her clothes and walked past her father. He was still staring into her room and she guessed her wouldn't turn around until she slammed the door behind her. She walked through the hallway and saw her dad's jacket hanging up on the hooks, his pocket was bulging because his wallet was resting inside. Lindsay dipped her hand inside and gently pulled the wallet out, and grabbed her car keys, before slamming her door shut._

_Lindsay walked into the driveway and cried even more. She __leant__ against the side of her Buick and broke down. She was crying against her car for five minutes before her tears began to ease up and she dared to lift herself off the cold metal. Her body was still leaning against the car door but she turned her head to look through the window of her house. Her mother was seen in the background, looking out at her daughter and her shoulders were shaking gently, she was crying too. Her mother closed the door to the room she was in and came to an open window, Lindsay met her at that window._

"_Mom, do I really have to leave?"_

"_Come back tonight, about 9 pm, your father will be out"_

_Lindsay nodded _

"_Take care of yourself Lin" _

_Her mum put her hand to the window, Lindsay put hers against the glass to her mothers _

"_I love you"_

"_You too Mom"_

_The handle on the door started to creak as Lindsay's father walked in. Lindsay ran back to her car, glancing back to see her father hit her mother square in the jaw. Lindsay flinched and hopped into the driver's side. Before she drove away, she left a note for her mother. 'I'm Sorry'. She left it in the plant pot which lined the driveway. The wallet fell out of her pocket when she left the note, Lindsay smirked. Her dad would pay for kicking her out – literally._

_End Flashback:_

Lindsay delved into the money, being careful not to rip the notes, when she felt soft fabric at the bottom. She pulled out a separate bag, containing a couple of outfits and her credit card.

_Flashback:_

_Lindsay went back into the house at 9pm, just like her mother told her. A bag was sat beside Lindsay's mum, who was waiting for her in the living room._

"_Mom, are you Ok? I saw what happened earlier"_

"_Yes Lind I'm fine. Your dad will be coming back any moment now. I have packed you a few outfits and there is a little money here too. Take this bag and I'll give you some more clothes next time" _

_She hugged her daughter _

"_Take care of yourself babe"_

"_Love you mom" Lindsay picked up her bag and sneaked out the house._

_End Flashback:_

Lindsay got herself dressed, picked up the bag of cash, and left her room. A huge smile cursed her lips.

* * *

please review, can we try and get me at least 10... The last reviewer of this chapter will get the next chapter dedicated to them.

thank you

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Okies readers...this chapter goes to chilli-peppers...who was the last reviewer...thank you very much. enjoy your chapter Lindsey...

On...with...the...DL...Goodness...

* * *

Lindsay was stood in the elevator. Her bag was by her feet. There were still twenty floors left to go before she reached the lobby, and she wasn't allowed to have the key which took her straight down due to the fact she was a 'minor'. There was no way a minor would have run away from home, gone all the way to another state, and booked herself into an expensive hotel all without being caught. She really deserved to be treated like an adult, although she was 16, she acted like an adult. During her little mind rant about not being allowed the pass key, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. A guy walked into the car, he wasn't paying attention, and tripped over Lindsay's bag; spewing notes onto the floor. They both looked down at the money and their jaws dropped in unison. Lindsay quickly bent down and began to put the notes bag into the bag.

"You need some help?" The guy offered, bending down to pick up some money.

Lindsay nodded

"Thanks"

In a few minutes, and ten floors, they were done putting the money away. Lindsay zipped up the bag and fastened the lock on the zips. Lindsay turned her head to look at the person standing behind her, he was checking her out. Lindsay shook her head and blushed, determined not to embarrass herself in front of the first person she had met in her new life.

"Like what you see?" She joked.

"Oh, erm...You saw that?"

"Yeah, I'd give you a 7 for subtly, a little shaky on the landing though" She smiled and he chuckled a little.

"Danny Messer" He extended his hand.

She took his hand and shook it twice

"Lindsay Monroe"

"Not from round here, are you?"

"No, Montana. How did you know?"

"Accent mainly"

"Oh, well that's cheating Messer" She traced a finger down his chest.

Lindsay had never been this comfortable flirting with guys she had never met before. A smile, a laugh, the occasional touch didn't come naturally to Lindsay before. She didn't flirt with guys. Until now.

"So, how comes you're in New York? Rob a bank back in Montana?" He gestured towards the bag.

"Ha ha, you're funny too" She said sarcastically "No, I got chucked out of my house and took my dad's credit card. That" She pointed to the bag "is...was...his account"

"So...why is it not still in his account and you keep the card?"

"You've obviously never done anything like this before"

"No, I cant say I have, are you going to answer my question?"

"You take all the money from the account so the transactions cant be traced. I am going to find a bank and put this into a new account, in my name. Only trouble is, I don't know where to find a bank"

"I can help you to the bank... if you want"

Lindsay smiled

"Thanks Danny"

The doors opened and revealed the lobby of the hotel. Danny picked up the bag.

"I wont run off, don't worry" he assured her.

"I never thought you would" She whispered back, her breathe tickling his neck.

They walked out the lift together, in a slight slow motion. Danny re-arranged the strap of Lindsay's duffel bag on his shoulder and glanced at her, she looked back at him. Their eyes locked for a few seconds. To anyone watching them , they looked incredibly clichéd, but they didn't care. Danny held his hand out slightly to Lindsay and she entwined her fingers in his. They walked out the building together, hand in hand.

Lindsay and Danny were sat in the bank. She had just gone through a round of questions with the manager of the bank. Apparently, places were too suspicious when young women came in with 200 million dollars.

"Miss Monroe, you understand this is a lot of money to be carrying don't you?"

"Yes, that's why I want to put it in the bank. This bank"

"Ok, we can't deny you a card. We will need clarification of identity and your parents authorization of the account. Can you do that?" A burly man asked her, sounding very patronising.

Lindsay's hand was in her pocket, her fist curled into a ball when she needed parents clarification, she didn't respond.

"Miss Monroe, you still want the account, don't you?"

Lindsay pinched herself from inside her pocket, a tear came to her eye

"Sorry, its just my parents died in a car crash last week. This is how I got this money" A few more tears fell "Is there no way to override the need for my parent's clarification?"

"Do you have a legal guardian?"

"No, the state said 'since I am over the age of 16 I don't require a legal guardian'. Is that a problem?"

"No, we will just need to fill out some more forms in order to have an clarification override"

Lindsay squeezed Danny's hand

"Thank you" she told the man, who had gone to retrieve the forms.

Danny and Lindsay walked out the bank, his arm around her waist. Lindsay was still holding her newly acquired plastic.

"You know, Danny, I could make a lot of friends with this tiny piece of plastic. It's the weirdest thing ever. This little thing here, is going to make me the most popular girl in New York"

"I know. I'm still dizzy from the fact I have my arm around a multi millionaire" He whispered the last part to reduce the chances of Lindsay getting mugged. Danny's phone began to ring.

"Damn, do you mind if I take this?"

"No, go ahead"

Danny pulled his phone out and answered it.

"Hey Stell...No, sorry I don't know where he is...I don't know, have you tried the academy? They're recruiting today and he said he would sign up...No problem...Yeah sure, I'll be there. Mind if I bring someone...Nah, she's cool...Ok, see ya later Stell...Love you too" He hung up his phone.

"Girlfriend?" Lindsay inquired.

"Best girl friend" he said slowly "You up for going out tonight?"

"With you?"

"

Yeah, along with Stell and her boyfriend"

"Oh, so you're asking me on a date"

"Yeah, Ok. I'm asking you on a date"

"well, ask me properly and you may get me this evening after all" Lindsay stood in front of him, holding his hands.

"Lindsay, will you let me take you out on a dinner date tonight?"

"Yes, I will"

"Good. I have somewhere to be right now. Here's my cell number"

He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and scribbled his number on it

"Now, I will pick you up at 6:30 tonight. What room are you in?"

"Penthouse"

"Holy..." He whispered.

"Danny?" Lindsay tried to get his attention back "What shall I wear?"

"Erm, something smart, but not too formal. I'm gonna be in a shirt, jeans and shoes. You decide what would look good against that"

"Ok, looks like I have some shopping to do" Lindsay beamed.

She kissed Danny's cheek softly

"See ya later Messer" Lindsay turned to walk off.

"Bye Montana"

* * *

please review, and the last reviewer will get chapter 4...its gonna be a good one

x


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has helped me with this fic...especially 5t4c3y (stacey) who has helped me loads. And, thanks to all my reviewers.

thic chapter once again goes out to Chilli-peppers..thanks for your review...

* * *

Lindsay stood in front of her full length mirror and smoothed her dress down once more.

_Flashback:_

_As soon as Danny invited her to the dinner she knew immediately she would have to go shopping to fit in with his friends. Lindsay walked down the streets of New York, looking in different shop windows but nothing caught her eye. She didn't want to go into every shop only to find nothing was good enough to make the first impression she wanted to make. She continues to walk down the path, occasionally going into a shop and trying on a few dresses. She found one she liked in Macy's. It was perfect on the hanger and looked even better on. The white material clung to her chest – not too tightly – drawing attention to her assets. A plunging v neck line stopped before she looked too slutty. A strip of black satin belted around her waist, showing off her perfect curves. From the black material hung a flowing white skirt, stopping just above her knee. _

_Lindsay spun in the mirror, her skirt following her movements like poetry in motion. She smiled and admired herself from a different angle in the mirror. The halter neck straps were not seen, giving the illusion her dress was holding itself. She looked perfect. Lindsay slipped out of the dress and back into her clothes and slipped on her wedges._

_Lindsay took her dress to the lady at the counter and made the transaction. She had just spent $347 dollars on a dress which she was probably only going to wear once. Oh well, she has the money...and the gorgeous date. On second thought, this dress was totally worth it. _

_Then it dawned on her. She needed new shoes._

_End flashback:_

Lindsay stepped gently into her new shoes. She had found a perfect pair in Macy's and bought them as soon as she saw her size. The rhinestones, on the buckles, on the straps of her shoes glistened. She felt like a million dollars, all sparkly and new. Lindsay didn't realize how much time she had taken getting ready, she wasn't prepared for Danny to come knocking for her.

"Lindsay, you ready?" He called through the door when she didn't answer.

Lindsay didn't respond, Danny started to get worried. He didn't want to show up to Stella's dinner without the guest he had promised. Thoughts started to cloud his mind, negative thoughts. Thoughts of how she didn't really like him. How she had found another guy. A rich guy. They were in there right now. Having fun. She was having fun with him. And not Danny. A clicking noise brought Danny back down to reality. The door started to open, slowly at first. Lindsay was obviously taking something from behind the door before opening it fully. She stood in the, now fully opened, doorway and looked at Danny. He was gob smacked.

"Hi" Lindsay purred

"Hey, you look...erm..." Lindsay looked disappointed, she thought he didn't like her outfit "..Beautiful"

Lindsay blushed

"Thanks Danny. You look pretty hot too"

"Thank you Monroe. Ready to go?" He held out his hand and she took it.

Danny walked her out of her room and took her the few steps to the elevator. When she tried to press the button to call the elevator Danny pulled her back.

"Ah uh ah, we're not going in the elevator. Come on, we're taking the stairs"

"Danny, we're on the 21st floor! I am not climbing down 21 flights of stairs"

"Montana, trust me"

"Whoa, Montana? I have a name you know, Monroe I could deal with but Montana?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"It's not my name. That's why not"

"Ok, I'm sorry. I wont call you it again" Danny said sincerely

"Thank you. I still cant believe you are making me go down the stairs"

"You'll thank me later"

Danny gave Lindsay the smile which she'd soon come to love, and led her through the doors onto the stair well. Lindsay followed Danny, but when he stepped aside she stopped. He revealed the stairwell which he had transformed. A black velvet carpet – covered in silver glitter – lined the floor, and white roses lined the walls. Each step had a rose stuck to the wall. Along the walk there was 28 roses. Lindsay walked down the stairs, collecting every rose as she walked.

"Did you do this?" She turned to Danny after the fifth rose.

"Yeah. I wanted to make this evening special for ya"

"Danny, this is so amazing. No one has ever done anything so romantic before" She kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you"

"You're welcome"

Danny and Lindsay walked the rest of the stairs holding hands, until the carpet stopped. Lindsay was ready to continue walking down the stairs but Danny held her still for a moment.

"We're getting off here"

"What, Danny there's another 19 floors to go. Stop joking around"

"Lindsay, if tonight has taught you anything, it should be to trust me. I have tonight planned. You just need to let me guide you and give you the classiest night of your life"

"Ok"

Danny let go of Lindsay's hand and walked towards the corner of the stairs. He retrieved a little silver ribbon and tied it around Lindsay's flowers.

"There"

He perfected the bow and handed the flowers back to Lindsay

"Now, Miss Monroe, if you'd like to follow me"

"Thank you Mr Messer" Lindsay played along, letting Danny take her out into the hallway and towards the elevator

"We're getting into the elevator now?"

"Yes, you didn't expect me to make my lady walk 21 flights of stairs, did you?"

Lindsay laughed a little

"No, well yes, but mainly no"

"Gotta trust me babes, I'm gonna take real good care of you tonight" He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"I trust you 110 percent baby"

Danny walked into the elevator, Lindsay closely behind him. When the doors closed he pulled something from the sofa at the back of the elevator car. A gift bag. He pulled out the contents of the bag. A little blue box. Not just any blue. Tiffany Blue. Lindsay watched Danny handling the box with such care as he gently put it into her hand.

"I bought you something earlier"

Lindsay popped the top of the box open, revealing a new piece of jewelry. Danny had bought her a bracelet. A wide silver heart band cuff.

"Danny, it's beautiful. You shouldn't have"

"I'm glad you like it Lind's"

Lindsay kissed him once more. This time, it was filled with passion.

"Whoa Monroe, its not _that_ good a gift"

"Danny, its the best gift I have ever got"

"In that case, you are very welcome"

The doors opened and let the couple out into the lobby. The lobby was the only place which Danny hadn't personalised but it still made Lindsay feel special. The lobby hadn't changed since she first arrived but it seemed to look more elegant than she had noticed before. The chandelier was shining a little brighter, the floor was gleaming a little brighter too. The place had the feel of a palace when it is first entered. The classy atmosphere made Lindsay feel like a princess and having Danny on her arm only enhanced the feeling of her knight in shining armour.

"How are we getting to the restaurant, Danny?"

"Stella has sent over a car. It should be outside now"

"Do you think that guy is the driver?" Lindsay pointed to a man stood just in front of the entrance doors

"Yep, that's our guy"

"You know him?"

"He always picks me up for anything Stella does"

"I take it she throws a lot of dinner parties"

"Dinner parties, beach parties, cocktail parties, even casino parties. You name it, Stella has thrown it. Anyone who is anyone in New York gets an invite. I'll be making sure you're invited to all of them"

"Great, more party outfits I'll need to buy"

"I thought you liked shopping"

"I do, and I really appreciate everything you are doing for me Danny. I just cant believe how lucky I am to be living this perfect life"

Lindsay and Danny reached the man outside the door.

"Hey again Nick"

"Danny" Nick greeted "Ready to leave?"

"Yep"

The chauffeur opened the door and let them exit the building before him. Danny and Lindsay walked slowly to the black limousine, allowing Nick to beat them to the door and open it for them.

"Thanks Nick" Lindsay said warmly

"You're welcome Miss"

Danny followed her into the car

"Cheers Nick"

"Ok Danny"

Nick shut the door and got into the drivers side of the limo. He slowly pulled away then began to speed up as he got onto the road. The roads of New York were always busy, but today they seemed quieter than normal.

"We should be there in about 10 minutes Danny"

"Ok, where are we going anyway?"

"Stella's father has just opened another new restaurant. Another Greek one. She has got tickets for you five and your friend here"

"Ok Nick, thanks." Danny paused "By the way, her name is Lindsay. Lindsay Monroe"

"Pleasure to meet you miss Lindsay"

"You too Nick" Lindsay said sweetly.

"Hey Nick, you mind putting the screen up"

"No problem"

The privacy screen buzzed its way to shield Danny and Lindsay from prying eyes. He opened the mini bar and poured him and Lindsay a drink.

"Shouldn't we wait until we get to the restaurant?"

"Its flavoured water Lindsay. Nothing incredible. We can have a proper drink when we get to the place, Ok?"

"Ok"

A voice came over the speakers "The roads are clear ahead so we'll be there in a few minutes"

Lindsay and Danny finished their drink and waited for the car to stop and Nick to let them out. Lindsay hadn't been expecting the restaurant to look like it did.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny and Lindsay were stood in front of a grand restaurant. From the outside, the place looked huge; the inside was even bigger than the first impressions gave. 'Emporia' shone proudly to the streets of New York. The colossal sign, covered in gold paint, had a dim glow but it still lit up the street in front of it. Lindsay peered in through the glass windows. She could see lots of couples dining, and some others sat at the bar enjoying a relaxing drink. Nearly half the people dining had a note pad to the side of them. Critics. The other half were probably people who knew the manager and scored a VIP dinner on the opening night. Everyone was dressed in similar attire to Lindsay and Danny. There was hardly any colour to be found on the dresses, women were mainly wearing black or white, and the men were not very daring with their colours, pastels or monotonous colours. Seemed no colour was the fashion at the moment.

Danny held his arm out to a distant Lindsay.

"Miss Monroe?"

Lindsay slid her arm through his. They walked into the restaurant together. The waiter at the front table was looking strange at Danny and Lindsay.

"I'm sorry, tonight is by invitation only"

"I know, we have a reservation"

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I didn't realize"

"No problem" Danny read the man's name tag "Sean. Now if you don't mind. Danny Messer"

He pointed to the reservation book. Sean checked the book twice and couldn't see Danny's name

"Sorry sir. You aren't on the list"

"Look, just let me and my friend into the restaurant. We are dining with Miss Bonasera"

"I can't just let you in sir, I will need to clarify the reservation or speak to Miss Bonasera to confirm this"

"Ok, one second"

Danny stepped aside and pulled out his cell phone. Lindsay stayed in the queue, not letting anyone past her.

"Excuse Miss, there are other customers waiting behind you"

"I know, they can wait for a little bit longer. We'll be in, in a minute" Lindsay said with a patronising smile.

Danny could be heard talking into his phone quietly

"Hey Stell, look we got a problem here. The dude at the front desk wont let me and Lindsay in. Says he needs our invitation…I have told him I'm with you. He needs clarification…Thank you babe"

Stella soon appeared after Danny had hung up the phone. She walked behind Sean and grabbed the pen from his hand. Flipping over the pages to get to where her reservation was listed, she ticked two extra names.

"Next time you don't let a friend of mine in, I will have my dad fire your sorry ass"

"Sorry Miss Bonasera"

"Save it for my dad" Stella retorted "Come on guys, we're sat over here"

Danny followed Stella, leading Lindsay behind him. They arrived at a big circular table, seven seats spread equally around. Stella took her seat and Danny pulled a chair out for Lindsay. She was sat next to Stella and Danny was sat the opposite side.

"Everyone, this is Lindsay Monroe. Lindsay this is everyone"

"Hi" Lindsay said confidently

"Danny, you so suck at introductions" Stella chimed "I'm Stella, pleased to meet you. This is my boyfriend, Mac Taylor"

Stella introduced herself and Mac.

"Peyton Driscoll." Peyton introduced, smiling a Lindsay.

"As you can see, Peyton doesn't talk much" Danny mocked her.

"I'm sorry Danny, I'm sure Lindsay doesn't want my life history" Peyton said back

Lindsay just smiled at the two bickering.

"Whatever Driscoll lets just carry on the introductions"

Peyton pulled a face at Danny as the person beside her began to introduce himself.

"Sheldon Hawkes. Please just call me Hawkes though" Lindsay nodded in agreement.

The last person to introduce himself was Danny's best friend.

"Don Flack Jr, Most people call me Flack, I don't mind what you call me"

"

Ok, its nice to meet you all" Lindsay said to all the occupants of the table.

A waiter arrived and stood between Stella and Lindsay.

"Ready to order?"

"Sorry, we're just waiting for two more people to decide"

"Ok, take your time"

The waiter walked away. Stella handed Lindsay a menu and Danny took Flack's one. Nearly every dish was in Greek; therefore neither of them could understand it. Stella began to translate some of the nicer dishes to Lindsay and Flack told Danny the dishes he thought Danny would like. After hearing the menu, Lindsay and Danny chose what they were having.

The waiter came back as soon as Danny and Lindsay had decided what they were having. Everyone ordered their meal, including deserts and conversations soon set up around the table. Mac and Peyton began to talk, Flack and Hawkes were making small talk and Danny, Lindsay and Stella were having the most interesting conversation of the group.

"So Lindsay, how long have you known Danny?" Stella inquired

"I met him today"

Stella let out a half hearted laugh

"Come on, seriously, Danny doesn't usually invite girls he has only met during the day to a dinner party"

"First time for everything Stell" Danny defended Lindsay.

"yeah I know. I'm just saying its unlike you, that's all. I wasn't intending on being a bitch when I first met you Lindsay. Sorry"

"You weren't coming off as a bitch Stella, don't worry about it"

"You know, I like you already kiddo. You're gonna be good for our Danny"

"Thanks Stella"

Danny had now been dragged into a conversation with Flack and Hawkes about the school base ball team, leaving Lindsay and Stella to talk amongst themselves. Lindsay had been comfortable talking to Danny but when it came to talking to Stella, she wasn't as comfortable. To be honest, Stella intimidated her. Her parents were obviously very rich, or she had all the money herself. Her father must have been known quite well in the right crowds. Everyone else in the restaurant was from the upper class New York social circle. Lindsay was a small town country girl who just happened to get lucky with the first person she met in New York.

Lindsay didn't want to open up to Stella, not if she had only just met her. Lindsay obviously couldn't just get up and leave the table, and she knew that New York girls went everywhere with their friends. If she was to get up to go to the ladies room, Stella and Peyton would feel obligated to go with her. She didn't have any choice but to talk to her.

"So Lindsay, how did you and Danny meet?"

"I was in the elevator of the hotel I am staying at, with my bag beside me, Danny came in and tripped over my bag, spilling its contents on the floor. He helped me to pack the stuff back into the it, and we got talking. He directed me to the bank I needed to go to, and that's where we got your call"

"So you really are serious. You only met him today?"

"Yes, its just out of this world isn't it. I've only been in New York for 2 days and I'm already going to a diner party"

"Where were you from then? Before New York, I mean"

"Montana, I've been wanting to move to New York for a little while now, but only recently had I got the courage to actually pack it up and move"

"Wow, good on you. I don't mean to be nosy but, why have you decided to come out to New York now?"

"My family threw me out of the house, at first I thought they were only joking but it turns out they weren't. My mother packed me up some of my clothes and I took some money. I didn't stop going until I woke up in hotel"

"You got guts girl, I can tell you that. The only other place I've lived is Greece, that was only for a year and a bit while my father was opening a few restaurants out there"

"Your father owns a lot of places then?"

"Yeah, about 8 in New York, 56 over America, probably about 160 in Europe and a few in some other countries. He also owns a couple of hotels here in New York, and a few more in Greece"

"Wow, an international brand? You must be mega rich"

"I think it's 6 brands altogether, 7 of them are restaurants, and the hotel is another. And yes, we are 'mega rich' as you so delightfully put it. What about you? Are you settled for money?"

"Oh yeah, money's not a problem for me. My father was real estate agent, he owned houses all over Montana, our family practically owned Bozeman"

"Really? What does your mother do then?"

"Interior design. My aunts are also interior designers. One of my uncles is an architect and the other is a builder, building the model houses"

"Wow, so I guess between all of our families, we could own America"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, take Messer for example. His father, and all his uncles are in Mafia groups, Danny was once invited to join 'Tanglewood Boys', a junior Mafia group, but declined. He now doesn't mix with the Mafia side of his family, but if he needed anything that they could get, I can guarantee that within a day he would have it"

"Really? Mafia? Should I be careful around him? I don't wanna get caught up in stuff which could get me arrested"

"No, you'll be fine with Danny. None of us have gotten in any trouble with that part of his family before. Actually, his dad is pretty all right to all of us. Would do anything to protect the girls, especially Danny's girlfriend"

"I haven't even known Danny for a day, I don't think its quite ready to call me his girlfriend"

"Oh really? You think Danny gives roses, romantic stairwells and Tiffany's to anyone?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I helped to organise it, helped his with the roses on the wall and the stuff in the stairwell"

"Oh right"

Danny snaked his arms around Lindsay's waist and planted a tender kiss on her neck.

"My ears are burning, talking about me?"

"As a matter of fact, I was just telling your girlfriend" Stella got a death glare from Lindsay "What a great guy you are"

"Really? Well there's something you don't tell everyone, it's usually all about my horrible past and all those people I killed last year" Danny joked.

"No, I'll save that for when I really know her"

Danny and Stella were just joking but they sounded so serious, it worried Lindsay a little. She stiffened beneath Danny and her smile dropped. Stella began to smirk at Danny, who returned it with his trademark grin.

"Lindsay, babe" Danny planted another kiss "We're joking. I know what Stella has been telling you. I also heard about the doubts of your status as my girlfriend"

"Well, we have only known each other for less than a day, and this is just me meeting your friends. I wouldn't call it a date"

"You see, that's where we differ, This would actually be a date. I thought that when I asked you to accompany me to dinner earlier I said 'Lindsay, will you let me take you out on a dinner date?' and when you accepted. It became official. This is our first date, therefore you have earned the right to say that you are my girlfriend and I am your boyfriend" Danny said very matter-of-factly.

"Ok Messer. you're now officially my boyfriend. Happy now?" She kissed him, not drawing too much attention to them.

The food arrived and each person began to eat, occasionally talking with the person beside them.

Danny and Lindsay were talking quietly, no one else around the table could hear them clearly, and they were pretty sure that the other people around the table didn't particularly care either.

"So, how do you like my friends so far?"

"I've only really spoken to Stella, its hard to make a judgement on the others"

"Ok, how do you like Stella?"

"She seems nice"

"Yeah, that's how I thought you would describe her"

"What's wrong with it? She is nice"

"I know, I just know how hard it is to describe her too. Nice is all I ever come up with too"

Lindsay smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Danny, how did we get like this?"

"Like what?"

"Me and you, out on a dinner date. We barely know each other yet we're calling ourselves a couple"

"Yeah I know. Its crazy, ain't it. I guess we cant really deny what we got...its something special for sure"

"You got that right. You must have had dozens of other girlfriends. Good looking guy like you. I'm surprised you weren't taken when we started to talk"

"I have had other girlfriends, that parts true. But none have been like you. They are all superficial city girls who cant take care of themselves, they usually know me from my dad's 'friends'. Most of them I didn't even like. I think you are the only girl in a few years who I have set up myself"

"Well that is a surprise. In Montana, you would have girls lining round the block to spend time with you, let alone actually go out with you. My best friend – well my old best friend – would have fallen for you straight away"

"Are you still going to keep in touch with your old friends?"

"Only Dayna. I can trust her not to tell mom where I am. I think we're going to break apart pretty soon anyway"

"How comes?"

"I love her to pieces and everything but she is a risk to my new life. She is known for having a little bit of a knack for letting secrets go. If I told her where I was, my mom could find out and come find me. I cant have someone doing that to my new start. Besides, I like your friends much better now anyway. Very OC-esque"

"Really, OC? Who would you say you were then?"

"Oh, definitely Taylor, and you would be Ryan. I would need to get to know everyone else better before I could judge on who they were"

"That shouldn't be a problem. Peyton is having a party affair over the weekend for her birthday while her parents are in London, I'll get you in invite in a sec"

Danny glanced over at Peyton, she wasn't talking to anyone – just eating. He got up from his chair and walked behind everyone until he was standing behind Peyton. He leaned down behind her and got closer to her. To anyone else it would seem like he was whispering sweet-nothings to her but Lindsay wasn't worried. Peyton and Danny had a sibling like relationship, they would probably do anything for each other. Their relationship would mean Lindsay was likely to get an invite to Peyton's birthday weekend.

"You know your birthday gig this weekend?" Danny whispered into her ear.

Peyton nodded slowly.

"Can I bring Lindsay along. She wants to get to know you guys"

"Sure" She said quietly, turning to face him.

"Thanks babe" Danny said affectionately, placing a friendly peck on her cheek.

He walked back to Lindsay, receiving daggers as he sat back down.

"What's the daggers for? I just got you an invite"

"You just kissed her"

"It was a 'thank you' peck on the cheek. I always do that to say thank you to a girl friend. Hardly a full make out session, ask anyone here about it"

"Ok, sorry. I guess city boys behave differently to what I'm used to"

"No problem babes. How about we just get through tonight for now. We can deal with Peyton's party after dinner. Sound good to you?"

"Sounds great"

They continued to eat their dinner in quiet, not holding a full conversation but still talking to each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Lindsay woke up but she hadn't opened her eyes yet. She still found her new bed slightly strange to wake up in, even stranger this morning. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she was greeted by the sight which would make her day. She was lying in the arms of her boyfriend, his arm snaked around her waist and draped across her stomach while his breathing tickled her neck. Lindsay's arm was resting on Danny's chest, playing with his dog tags. Lindsay daren't move, in case she woke him up. If Danny woke up, he would most likely move and if he were to move she wouldn't be able to see him as he is now. One thing baffled Lindsay, what Danny was doing in her bed.

_Flashback_

_Lindsay and Danny had been dropped back at the hotel. Neither could decide whether or not Danny should spend the night with Lindsay, leaving Nick rather annoyed. The couple took a seat in the hotel lobby, trying to make the right decision._

"_Danny, you might as well stay. Its 12:30, if you go home all you are going to do is get a few hours sleep then come back here in the morning. There's more stuff to do upstairs anyway"_

"_Well well well, what are you suggesting we do upstairs?" Danny said seductively, tracing his finger down her arm_

"_We'll just have to see as the night goes on wont we?" Lindsay whispered in the same tone of voice._

"_Montana! I've haven even known you a whole day. If we did anything in your room it just wouldn't feel right. I have a rule anyway, no sex on the first date" Danny was deadly serious._

"_Danny, I was joking"_

"_I know Montana" He lied and Lindsay laughed "Linds, why aren't you complaining that I'm calling you Montana?"_

"_It's starting to grow on me, and it's kinda cute"_

"_Just like you" he kissed the tip of her nose "You know, I think I'll stay here after all"_

"_Good"_

_Danny and Lindsay walked over to Nick and told him to go home; Danny doesn't need dropping off. Before walking over to the elevator and heading to Lindsay's penthouse._

_End Flashback_

Lindsay moved up Danny's body, dragging the covers with her and planted a soft, tender kiss on Danny's lips. His eyes were still not yet opened but he was awake. He kissed back, opening his eyes when the kiss was over.

"Hey" Danny said in his husky New York whisper

"Hey" Lindsay replied to him, kissing his chest.

"What time is it?"

"Early. Why?"

"I told Stella something about you going shopping with her"

"What?" Lindsay nearly shrieked "Why would you tell her something like that?"

"She needs someone to go shopping with, she doesn't know you very well, and you need a new outfit for Peyton's party"

"Ok, she could go shopping with any of her other friends; I prefer to make my own plans to get to know people; I would have gone out by myself to get my outfit for Peyton's party"

"Linds, just do this please…for me" Danny paused and propped himself up to look at her properly "She really wants to be friends with you"

"I never said I wouldn't do it, just that I prefer to make my own plans to go out with people and to make friends"

"Thank you" He kissed the top of her forehead.

Danny and Lindsay stopped talking for a while. They just enjoyed being there with each other, holding each other. Danny's arm was still wrapped around Lindsay's waist. His fingers were drawing meaningless shapes around her navel, occasionally knocking her belly ring, making her wince.

"Something wrong?" Danny was worried that he had hurt her.

"Nothing, my belly ring is still a little sore"

"Oh right, sorry"

"No problem, I'm gonna get dressed soon"

"Can't we just lie like this forever?"

"I wish we could – I really do – but if I've gotta meet Stella, I will need to get dressed"

"Alright" Danny said with a smirk

"What are you smirking at? You aren't watching"

"Damn, ruin all my fun why don't you"

Lindsay threw the covers off her body, revealing her slinky pyjama set – Danny's mouth was open wide in awe – and turned to face Danny. She climbed onto his torso, looking like she was about to straddle him, but bent down and kissed him passionately.

"You can have your fun soon enough Messer"

Lindsay wandered off into the bathroom, taking her clothes with her. Danny also gathered up his clothes, and used the smaller bathroom in Lindsay's suite.

Lindsay and Danny were waiting in the hotel lobby for Stella, while Stella was waiting outside the hotel for Lindsay to come out. Eventually, Danny gave up waiting and got his phone from his pocket, and put Stella on speaker phone.

"Stella where are you?"

"At the hotel, where are you?"

"In the hotel. Look inside"

Stella turned around and peered into the hotel through the big glass windows. She looked around but didn't recognise anyone to be Danny or Lindsay yet. As she looked further into the crowd she still couldn't see anyone. The phone arose back to her ear.

"Danny, quite joking. Where are you?"

"I was inside the hotel. We're coming out now. Forget about it"

"Ok, later babe"

Stella hung up her phone and turned around to watch Danny and Lindsay come out but she was shocked when they were standing right behind her.

"Jeez you guys. You coulda at least tapped me on the shoulder or something" Stella said rapidly.

"It was more like that" Danny smirked.

Stella gave Danny an evil glare then turned her attention to Lindsay. Stella really wanted to like Lindsay but there was something about her which she just couldnt like; she didn't know why she didn't like her but she knew she didn't. The feeling was mutual when it came to Lindsay liking Stella – but Lindsay knew why she didn't like Stella. Lindsay didn't like people who had money and they felt the need to Flaunt it. That was Stella all over. Sure, Lindsay had the money – probably more money than anyone could her age could comprehend – but she didn't flaunt it She didn't want friends because of how much money she had, she wanted friends to like her because of her. Despite their dislike for each other, Lindsay and Stella were trying to be friends. For Danny.

"Hey Linds" Stella said politely "Ready to go?"

"Yep" Lindsay turned back to Danny "I'll ring you later Mess"

Lindsay kissed him goodbye, taking her time before stopping the kiss. Annoying Stella, Lindsay felt she had done her duty for the city today. Lindsay turned back to Stella, her fingers still laced in Danny's.

"Ok, we off now?"

"As soon as you and Danny are done saying goodbye, then yeah"

Lindsay gave Danny an 'How the hell am I supposed to be friends with this' look, before letting go of his hand. Stella was backing away towards the sidewalk while Danny was inching away in the other direction. Lindsay finally gave up trying to remain with Danny and turned her back so she could walk on with Stella. This would not be much fun.

* * *

reviews please...i'll give you another chapter like tomorrow if i get at least 5 reviews...you know you want to... 


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers and the readers...i hope you all continue to read - and like - this fic

* * *

Lindsay and Stella walked along the New York high street, making polite conversation about boys – mainly Danny and Mac – and Danny's other friends.

"So, what's Peyton like?"

"You'd like her. She's the feisty one from London"

"How long has she been in America then?"

"Erm, she's sixteen now, been in New York for nearly two years but was in San Francisco for a few years before that"

"And she still has that accent?"

"Yeah, its weird. I guess Brits don't lose their accents easily"

"Obviously not. What about Don? What's his story?"

"Flack is...Flack. Danny's best friend since forever, comes from a family of cops. An all-round nice guy"

"Nothing bad about him then?"

"Nothing at all. he's only ever been nice to me. He was especially nice to Peyton"

"How do you mean?"

"Don had an internship at some company in 'Sisco'. Peyton had the same internship, and he was staying with her family for a while. Peyton and Flack got real friendly real quick, they were dating for a few months then Flack had to come back to New York, he wanted to go back to San Francisco and marry Peyton. He was only 15 so I talked him out of the idea. Peyton moved to New York, not realising she was mere blocks away from Flack's apartment, and they met up again. Dated for another little while. Something big happened between them - none of us are sure of what but we all have our ideas – and they stopped talking to each other. Its only recently that they have become friends again. I think that's more because of Peyton's parents keep popping back to England and Flack's mother always going to Hawaii rather than them two decided to talk to each other again"

"Oh...what do you think happened between them?"

The couple turned into a shop which was displaying nice clothes in the window, the name of the shop wasn't very clear though. They were still talking while they were browsing, but it was mainly for opinions on different items of clothing. Both parties were acting more friendly towards each other and they seemed to like one and other now. They had fifteen items of clothing between them and proceeded to the dressing rooms. Since it was early, they were the only two people in there and it was safe to continue their previous conversation between the cubicles they had occupied.

"What was I saying before? Oh yeah, Flack and Peyton. Well, I think it has something to do with one of her parties about a year ago. We were all there, Danny, Mac, Flack, everyone. Flack and Peyton were still dancing, Mac and I were on the sofa, and everyone else had left. We were about to leave, it was around 2am, because Mac had to catch a plane. Before we could say goodbye, they had already disappeared into Peyton's room. You could hear her screaming Flack's name from the corridors, and that was before we turned the music down. We left them a note, with some aspirin, saying we had gone and they would need this in the morning. It was about a week after that they began to ignore each other at school, within the passing days we found ourselves torn between our feuding friends. It was like a civil war – only without the violence"

"That's why they stopped talking? Because they slept together?"

"I wasn't finished. I was round Peyton's place one night, I think we were going out clubbing and I was getting ready round hers. She was in the bathroom and I was in her bedroom. Me being me, I was looking at some of the pieces of paper on her notice board. It was mainly the normal stuff, people's numbers, take away menus, that sorta thing. But, there was an appointment card for Ray clinic. Ray's is a place teenagers can go to for all sorts of things, from advice on bullying to family planning. She had an appointment with Dr Sanderson – she dealt with sexual health and abortions – but before I could look further onto the card she came out. We left and she has never mentioned it since"

"Oh my God. She was carrying Flack's baby?"

"that's what Mac and I think"

"What are the other theories?"

"I don't know if I should be telling you what everyone else thinks"

They stepped out of their dressing rooms, and looked at the pile of clothes the other had chosen. Lindsay had picked out a pair of denim crop trousers and a long sleeved black jumper, with a sequin pattern on the front. Stella had a dark purple dress, which was cut at mid thigh, a pair of footless black tights to go with it, and a pair of black pumps.

"Nice outfit, I like the jumper" Stella commented.

"Thanks, I like your shoes" Lindsay returned the compliment."Anyway, back to the conversation I'm hardly going to broadcast the other theories, am I? Please tell me"

"Ok, I guess I can tell you the other major one. The other ones I don't know though. Ok?"

"Ok"

Stella and Lindsay were making their way to the till, engrossed in the conversation on the way.

"Apparently, Peyton had been round Flack's place one night, watching a DVD or something like that. She got there about half five – she left from my house – and she must have left about eleven. The poor girl was in tears on Danny's doorstep, she said she had just been attacked on her way home, but Danny's apartment was in the total opposite direction to her house. If she had been attacked she would have gone back to Flack's place, right?"

"Yeah, that's what I would have done"

"Me too. Anyway, she had bruises on her legs – she was wearing a skirt so Danny was able to see them without her having to show him - and a black eye starting to form, and a cut across her brow and on her bottom lip. Said the guy came out of no where, but I don't see how that's possible. It was a 10 minutes walk on the main road from Flack's place to hers. New York is buzzing at that time so someone would have seen it. Anyways, Danny thinks Flack beat her up. He must have been drinking or something though, he would never do anything like that for no reason, and Peyton wouldn't do anything to piss him off. They were besotted with each other. Nevertheless, someone beat her up. Evidentially, the finger points to Flack"

"No way. He would never beat someone up. I don't know the guy properly but I know he wouldn't beat someone up. Especially not his girlfriend. Danny's got to be wrong"

"That's exactly what I think Lind's. I think my theory has more evidence and is more realistic"

"Has anyone tried just asking her what was wrong?"

"No way, that's like totally rude"

"Not really, if I wanted to know something I would just ask the person and they are usually so shocked that you have asked them, they give you the answer"

"Well, you can ask her. Come on, we're getting some lunch. I'm starved" Stella dragged Lindsay out of the shop and they were once again walking down the street.

* * *

I do not ship Flack/Peyton...i just prefer that to Hawkes/Peyton 


	8. Chapter 8

AN: sorry this has been forever in updating..i have had a hard time with exams but now they are all over..yay

* * *

Lindsay slumped onto her bed, her shopping bags surrounded her. She was extremely tired after her shopping trip with Stella, after lunch Stella had dragged her into a few more shops and they had bought lots more clothes. A few designer items had spewed from her many bags. Lindsay didn't want her clothes to get ruined but she also didn't want to move. At all. Lindsay could almost fall asleep, if the song hadn't changed to an up-beat track a few second after she had closed her eyes. Lindsay hadn't bothered to open her eyes to find the remote for the stereo. She was sure it was next to her someone. Sure enough, the remote was by her ankle and it only took her seconds to locate the standby button. She had made the music go away, but was no longer tired. Lindsay's eyes opened and she glanced outside. The sun was beating down on her bed, inches away from her, but she still felt the warmth. The day was too nice to just waste away. Lindsay didn't want to phone Stella, she had just spent the best part of four hours with her, and she didn't know anyone else in the city – apart from Danny. Danny was meant to be hanging out with the boys down at the gym, did that mean that no girls were invited. From what Lindsay knew, Stella and Mac were only apart when they had to be, and she wasn't with him at the gym. Maybe it was just a boy's thing. It was probably like their version of shopping. Lindsay wasn't a rude girl; she wasn't going to turn up uninvited, so she called Danny.

"Hello?" A female voice answered, she sounded familiar but Lindsay didn't quite know why.

"Hi, is Danny there?"

"Sure, one sec" The phone was passed to an out-of-breath Danny "Hello?"

"Hey Danny"

"Hey Linds. You ok?"

"I'm bored, but I'm fine. You?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just been on the punch bag"

"Ok. Who was that who answered your phone?"

"Lucy"

"Who's Lucy?"

"My cousin, what's with the questions?"

"I was just wondering who it was. That's all" Lindsay still managed to sound calm, even though she wanted to raise her voice.

"Alright. Look, what you up to?"

"Nothing, that's why I'm bored"

"Ok. You wanna come down here?"

"Yeah sure. Where is it?"

"Its hard to explain over the phone. I'll get Hawkes to come get you, ok?"

"Mm hmm"

"Great, he'll be there in about 15 minutes. See you later babe"

"Love you"

"You too"

Lindsay hung up her phone and got up off the bed. She looked at herself in the mirror. There was no way she was dressed suitably to go to a gym. A summer dress is hardly suitable attire to be exercising. Luckily, Lindsay had been dragged into a sports shop earlier and she had bought herself some workout clothes. She raided through some of the bags on her bed and was half way through when she found the desired bag. Emptying out the contents revealed a pair of short black shorts and white vest top. A perfect outfit to meet Danny in; not only was it practical but it was very tight, hugging her curves in all the right places. She had minimal make up on; only some eye liner and lip-gloss. Her hair was already pulled back into pigtails. It should have only taken a few minutes for Lindsay to get ready but she found it taking all her time to locate a pair of trainers. Unfortunately, she had decided she wouldn't need to but a nice new trainers when she bought the rest of the sports outfit. She was rushing frantically round her room and finally found a pair of trainers. Lindsay glanced at the clock, it was time for her to leave. She grabbed her cap, purse and phone from her side table before walking the room.

Hawkes was waiting in the lobby, talking to one of the women behind the reception desk. His eyes widened as he saw Lindsay step from the elevator. All the boys had a pact when it came to girlfriends, no matter how hot they were – they were off limits at all times. Just because Lindsay was off limits didn't mean that Hawkes couldn't look, did it? He chose to look anyway. No one could chide him for looking at her; besides he had a girlfriend anyway, although they denied being with each other. The lady he was talking to was now dealing with a customer, he didn't need to say goodbye to her, which suited him just fine. Hawkes made his way up to Lindsay and walked with her to the front doors of the hotel. They went to Hawkes' car and onto the gym, making small talk about nothing in particiular.


	9. Chapter 9

Lindsay, Danny and Lucy had driven back to the Messer house, after stopping off quickly at Lindsay's room. Danny wanted Lindsay to meet his family. Hopefully, only his mother would be in. Danny didn't want to introduce Lindsay to the darker side of his family. But, like Stella had said 'none of us have gotten into trouble' so why should Lindsay be any different. In case he was there, Danny needed Lindsay to make a lasting good impression. Danny's father, Carmine, made all his future judgments based on his first impressions. Lindsay had already been briefed on what to say to carmine, and Danny even told her what to wear. She would never have thought Danny would tell her what to wear, but she told herself that he only did that because he wants his dad to love her as much as he does. Danny had chosen a pair of dark blue denim crop jeans and a white vest top, with a pale blue jacket. His taste in clothes wasnt actually that bad, Lindsay would have picked something very similar to meet her boyfriends parents for the first time.

"We're here" Lucy said in a very chirpy tone

something flipped in Lindsay's stomach. All of a sudden she was overcome with nerves. Her grip on nanny's hand tightened.

"Lindsay, you Ok?"

"yeah, just kinda nervous"

"you'll be fine. By the looks of it, its only my ma and Louie home. Ma loves all my friends and Louie will be nice to you too"

"you sure your dads not home?"

"we wont know 'til we get in there but his Bentley isn't here and its the only car he travels in"

"ok, thanks Danny"

"For what babe?"

"calming me down"

"no problem" Danny kissed her forehead.

Lucy had already parked the range rover in the garage and left the door open for Danny and Lindsay to follow her into the house. After Danny's pep talk, Lindsay was more comfortable about meeting Danny's parents. She let him lead her into the house – house was an understatement, this place was like a mansion – and then through into their spa room. Danny's mother, Clarice, was sat in the steam room, relaxing. Danny knocked on the door and opened it slightly. Without peering in, he told his mother: "Bought my girlfriend home to meet you Ma, come out soon, yeah?". Danny's mother told Danny she would be out in a few minutes and to meet them in the kitchen.

Danny's kitchen was ever so grand. White marble flooring, cream islands and bi leather stools in the center of the room. Every appliance ever made could be found lining the pale walls and cots of china and cutlery hung proudly on the shelfs. Lindsay had only seen these types of kitchens on television programs and in magazines. Danny pulled her out a stool and got them both a drink. They began a conversation which she knew wouldn't last long, to pass the time before Danny's mother came out. As Lindsay expected , Clarice came out into the kitchen in a short while. even though she had just been in a stem room, she looked so preened. Clarice was rather a skinny lay, she looked a lot like Danny. The same sandy hair and piercing blue eyes were the first thing Lindsay noticed about her. She was wearing an ice pink summer dress over a deep red bikini, which wouldn't have usually worked but she managed to pull it off perfectly. Her sandy locks were pulled back into a clip, with wisps of hair hanging down to frame her face. To Lindsay, she looked like a Barbie doll which hadn't been put on the shelf but wasnt superficial like Barbie. Warmth was the only thing evident in Clarice's eyes. Danny got up and stood behind Lindsay's stool when his mother moved closer.

"Montana, this is my mother, Clarice. Ma this is Lindsay Monroe, my girlfriend"

"Pleasure to meet you Lindsay" Clarice held out her hand and Lindsay took it.

"You too Mrs Messer"

"Please Lindsay, call me Clarice. Mrs Messer makes me sound so old"

"Ok, sorry" Lindsay smiled.

"She's sweet Danny. Where'd you two meet?"

"Montana was on her way to the bank and i tagged along with her, it went from there didnt it babes"

"Mm hmm" Lindsay agreed, knowing that Danny hadnt told his mother the full story but not knowing why.

Lucy appeared in the kitchen. She was still dressed in her gym clothes but also managed to make them work for her. She was just stood watching the initial meeting, feeling pleased that Lindsay had made a good introduction with her Aunt Clarice. Lucy liked Lindsay, she felt as though they had been friends before.

"Linds?" Lucy called.

Lindsay looked around and Lucy was asking her to come over to her. Lindsay apologized for having to leave and moved to where Lucy was.

"yep?"

"I have something i wanted to show you"

"Ok" Lindsay was slightly confused but she went with Lucy anyway.

Lucy led Lindsay upstairs and into her bedroom. Lucy's bedroom was probably the smallest in the house but was still huge. No extravagant electrical equipment could be seen, apart from a laptop on a desk. The bedroom was obviously a spare room, but Lucy had customized it so it made it her own. Posters of various musicians and actors plastered one wall, and some family photos were mounted upon another. Various photo albums were stacked by the door and a few photos of Lucy and her friends were framed on the desk beside her laptop. Lucy went over to her bed and pulled out a box from underneath, labelled 'Bozeman West Primary'.

"you see Lindsay. I thought i recognized you before i even started to talk to you. When i heard you for the first time, i knew your accent. you're a country girl..most likely Montana. I thought it must have been where i knew you from. So i came up and checked out some old primary school photos and there was one of all the sixth graders with the fifth graders. You were in that picture, a fifth grader, and i was standing behind you, i was a sixth grader there. I don't think that we spoke much but i remember you and Dayna – was it Dayna" Lindsay nodded " yeah, Dayna, being the deputy prefects. My deputies. I guess that was how i knew you before, but i never said anything in case you thought i was a loony"

"No, i know what you mean. I thought you looked familiar but i never though you were at school with me. I guess i don't remember much of Bozeman primary. Only that it was where i met Dayna"

"You and her still talk?"

"Oh yeah, she is one of my best friends back in Montana. I need to ring her tonight, or she's gonna ring me. Whatever"

"You speak to anyone else from primary?"

"Yeah, Marc, Rachel and Leeya"

"Oh My God. Marc? Is he still totally hot?"

"God yes"

"I bet he has a girlfriend though"

"He had one, i dumped him a few days ago"

"Woah, you and Marc?"

"Yes, me and Marc"

"Wow. Leeya told me he was a real womanizer. Dumps girls if they wouldn't sleep with him"

"yeah he was like that, but he was also really caring and sweet and i thought he loved me"

"Did he?"

"Nah, he just wanted to get me to sleep with him, i shoulda listened to Leeya and Dayna"

Lucy's phone began to vibrate in her pocket, she rolled her eyes but puled it out anyway. A look of surprise came on her face.

"You mind if i take this? Its my mother and i really need to talk to her"

"Sure, I'm gonna head back downstairs"

Lindsay left Lucy talking to her mother, and searched for a way back down the stairs. Luckily, the grand staircase would lead her next to the kitchen and was only on the other side of the landing. Lindsay walked quietly down the stairs, not wanting to make a big noise, but stopped before she got to the bottom. Voices were heard from the kitchen, Danny and Clarice were talking about her.

"She seems like such a lovely girl Danny, i hope you can keep this one"

"I hope so too ma. You know, this sounds stupid but she is perfect"

"What do you mean?"

"She's beautiful, smart, funny and she has made Stella like her"

"Wait, your friends met her before me?"

"yeah, its only because i wanted to show everyone how special she is"

"you really like this one, don't you Danny"

"I think i love her already"

"Aww, my baby is in love" Clarice half shrieked and hugged Danny

"Ok ma, you can get off me now" Danny said, struggling to breathe.

Clarice released her grip on Danny and Lindsay entered a few moments after. She had a tear in her eye when Danny described her to his mother. She came and sat back down on a stool, Danny leaned in to kiss her on the cheek but her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She flipped it up and read the message

'I know where you are!'


	10. Chapter 10

A look of pure alarm was on Lindsay's face. She had no idea who had sent her that text, and she didn't want to ring the number to find out who it was either. She was running her finger over the buttons of her phone, unsure of what to do. Danny had detected the sudden change in Lindsay and became quite worried.

"You Ok babe?"

"Not really"

"What's wrong?"

"This"

Lindsay handed him her phone, the message still on the screen. Danny read the message, not quite understanding what it meant the first time, it soon clicked in his mind that it was from someone back in Montana.

"Ma, can you give us a minute?"

"Sure thing Danny"

Clarice left the couple in the kitchen and went into a different room. Danny moved his chair closer to Lindsay, his hand resting on her thigh and his other hand in hers. Lindsay was know holding her phone again, the message was still on the screen but it wasn't lit up.

"Who's it from?"

"I don't know. It must be someone who's number I don't have and I have all my friends numbers"

"Someone could have gotten a new number just to send that to you"

"Why would they do that though?"

"I don't know. Look, did Lucy say anything to you earlier which could lead you to whoever sent this?"

"No, why would she?"

"She said something about you looking familiar. She may have known you before"

"She did, from primary school"

"is there any connection, apart from primary school, between you two?"

"She talks to some of my friends still, but that's only like 3 people that connect us"

"It could be the link though. Come on, we're gonna see what she knows. Is that Ok?"

"yeah, I just need to find out who sent this"

Danny got up, taking Lindsay with him, and started to walk up to Lucy's room. Danny obviously knew a shorter way to Lucy's room since they had got there in half the time it took for Lindsay to come down. They didn't take the staircase that Lindsay took, they went up a spiral staircase in a separate room. Lindsay had never heard of staircases having their own room before. Obviously, when you're this rich anything can have its own room.

Lucy was lying on her bed when they reached her room. She was on her laptop and by the sounds of it, talking online to someone.

"Hey Lucy, can we talk to you a sec" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"I got this text earlier, like five minutes ago and I was wondering if you knew anything about it"

"what's it say?"

Lindsay tossed her phone to Lucy, who read the message on the screen.

"I don't recognize the number"

"Ok. Have you told anyone that I'm here. Any one back in Bozeman more particularly"

"No, Leeya was just telling me what Marc had told her but I didn't mention you"

"Did she say anything about Marc knowing I'm here"

"I don't think so I'll check now for you though. Don't your friends know you're here?"

"no, I ran away from my parents and nobody back in Bozeman knew I was here. Until now"

"I think I know how they know you're here. GPS on your phone can be tracked by Bozeman law officials"

"Shit. I forgot about that. What the hell am I meant to do now?"

"Buy a new phone, keep all the stuff you want from the sim card then mail to Bozeman. If they still track your phone it will show up as you traveling back to Bozeman"

"Lucy, you're a genius. Thank you"

"No problem" Lucy's laptop started beeping at her

"Marc's just started a conversation"

Lindsay and Danny sat down with Lucy. Lindsay was beside her and Danny was behind them both, sat in between them. Lucy had her laptop on her lap but it was angled so Lindsay and Danny could see what she was writing to Marc. Occasionally, Lindsay would take the keyboard – Lucy offered for her to take it – and write a message to Marc but never letting on that she was not Lucy.

_Bozemanboymarc:_

_Hey Lucy, you live in New York, right?_

_JuicyLucy:_

_Yeah, why?_

_Bozemanboymarc:_

_My girlfriend has dumped me and ran away to NY, was wondering if you'd seen her_

_JuicyLucy:_

_Marc, NY is like the biggest place I've ever lived. Do you know the chances I'd even cross her on the street, let alone talk to her/_

_Bozemanboymarc:_

_Yeah, you're right. I'm just really worried about her_

_JuicyLucy:_

_Just leave her alone. If she ran away it must have been for a reason_

_Bozemanboymarc:_

_Her dad kicked her out and I managed to track her down. I just need to see her again. To know she's Ok._

_JuicyLucy:_

_well send me a picture and I can keep a look out for her._

_Bozemanboymarc:_

_Ok, I'll send it to you on email. Don't worry if you cant find her. I'm flying out tomorrow to come look for her._

_JuicyLucy:_

_WHAT? Do you know how insane that is._

_Bozemanboymarc:_

_I have the address of where her phone was last tracked so she cant have gone far. I'm gonna find her and get her back Lucy_

_JuicyLucy:_

_well good luck Marc. Look, I've gotta go help Aunt Clarice with something. Talk soon, yeah?_

_Bozemanboymarc:_

_Ok, see ya Luce. _

_JuicyLucy has signed off._

Lindsay was staring at the screen, her jaw dropped in shock. Danny was in a similar state but his jaw was not open in shock. Lucy was the only one who had processed the information and was now just scared for Lindsay.

"What are you gonna do Lind's?"

"Fuck knows"

"Stay here with us" Danny suggested "I mean, he already thinks that Lucy doesn't know you, and he doesn't know me so there's no reason for him to think that I know you. It would be much safer here for you than at the hotel. What do you say?"

"You sure it'd be Ok with Clarice?"

"Yeah, she already loves you"

"What about your dad?"

"You're in some sorta trouble here Montana, he will understand and you will be the most protected girl in the state with all his friends. Trust me, my family will be fine with you staying here"

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"yeah, lets do this"

"Great. Luce, you gonna help us move Lindsay in?"

"Sure" Lucy was not paying much attention to the conversation, she was tidying away her laptop.

Danny and Lindsay moved off the bed and made their way downstairs to leave the house. Lucy soon followed them , after putting her laptop away properly.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for making you all wait so long, I hope you all havent abandend this story, I have only just got my plt bunny back (she's called LindsEy )

Anyways, hope you enjoy...

* * *

Back in Bozeman...

Marcus 'Marc' Hallinan had been pacing the floor since Lindsay dumped him. Several days, and several pep talks from his after, later Marc finally got a trace on Lindsay's phone. He wasn't sure who was more pleased, Marc because he would be confronting his ex-girlfriend or his father because he had always disliked Lindsay.

Lee, Marc's father, had always played favourites with his children as soon as they hit high school. Marcus and Natasha Hallinan were twins, but mostly they were best friends. In high school Tasha found a new clique and Marc fell in with the wrong crowd. His grades started to slip and Tasha's were getting better. Lee had blamed Tasha for ruining Marc's chances of getting good grades which could get him a scholarship for sports college. Whenever Marc failed a test, or Tasha passed, Lee would always get violent. He would vent his anger on his daughter, often breaking her ribs or giving her a black eye.

Tasha once ended up at Mercy West General with a shattered pelvis, broken arm and a fractured leg. She never told the nurses that her father had pushed her into Marc's trophy cabinet, but she told her best friend. Lindsay Monroe. Lindsay spent everyday with Tasha at the hospital, and when she was well enough to leave Lindsay offered her a place at her house. For six months Tasha lived at the Monroe residence. She felt completely at home there.

Joyce, Lindsay's mother, knew Tasha had a birthday coming up so she threw a birthday party. Everyone in Tasha's year was invited, including Marc, and a few other friends from primary school which she had kept in touch with. Tasha had no idea about this party and was absolutely thrilled when the night came. Everyone from school – who liked her – was there, and Marc even managed to make it. Everyone was dressed so nicely, and there was a big buffet in one of the rooms. Lindsay's father's model home showcased the event and most of the guests stayed in some of the other model homes once the party was over, since there had been alcohol at the party and it went on too late for most people to be collected.

Tasha was extremely tired by the end of the night and couldn't be bothered to walk back to the proper house. She clambered up the stairs to her room but saw the door was opened slightly. Tasha's head popped around the door to check if anyone was inside and there were two people already in there. Marc was sat on the bed and a girl's head was bobbing up and down in his lap. Mousy brown curls were bouncing rhythmically but Tasha was too drunk to recognise the girl. She pulled the door to a close and went off in search of another room. That night was the start of something for Lindsay and Marc.

Somebody had taken a picture of Lindsay and Marc that night and it had soon got around school. Lindsay Monroe: Uber Skank. Somehow, Lee had seen the picture and had taken an immediate disliking to Lindsay, whereas before he didn't know her well enough to judge. He was even more unimpressed when his son told him that he would be calling this tramp his girlfriend from now on.

Lee lost all interest in his sons affairs until Lindsay finally broke up with him, then he only wanted one thing. Revenge. Lee got the law officials involved and tried to track down a missing Lindsay. Playing the distraught boyfriend, Marc got information that Lindsay's phone had been tracked in New York. His quest began to get back his girlfriend very soon after.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Marc was awake at 6 am, fifteen minutes before his alarm. Today was the day he was going to find, and win back, his Lindsay. His flight was at 8am, and he would be at the airport in half hours time. Marc practically jumped out of bed and opened the curtains. The birds weren't singing this morning and a grey boredom was stirring in the clouds. The world was having a miserable day, but Marc was determined not to let that crush his spirits. He was going to keep his energy flowing if he wanted a chance at finding Lindsay.

Lee knocked on his sons door.

"Marcus, are you up yet?"

"yeah dad"

Lee came into Marc's room and looked at what Marc was looking at out the window.

"Something interesting?"

"Just looking"

"Okay. Listen , something's come up with work so I wont be able to stay in New York with you. Your mother said she'd keep a lookout for you though"

"What? Dad you said I wouldn't have to even see Mom while I was there"

"She's picking us up from the airport. You aren't going to be with her the whole time, I just cant have you staying in New York alone, I need to know you are safe"

"Ok Dad"

Lee turned away to walk out of his son's room, when Marc called after him.

"Dad...Thanks" Marc said warmly.

Lee and Marc arrived at JFK, Marc's mother – Kacy – was waiting for them with their baggage already piled onto a trolley. Lee walked to Kacy and kissed her on the cheek, a friendly gesture, but it made Marc gag. He had never gotten along with his mother, that was one of the reasons she now lived in New York. Lee and Kacy got divorced when Marc and Tasha were very young, but they remained good friends once the divorce had been finalized. Kacy was now living with her boyfriend and their baby daughter. Marc's mothers new family was the main reason he didn't want to stay around her house.

"So, what are we doing once we leave here?" Kacy asked

"I'm gonna head out to the streets then I'm gonna see about meeting Lucy"

"Little Lucy Messer?. I didn't know you two still spoke"

"We don't, she said she'd help me look for Lindsay when she heard about her. Look can we go, I'm wasting time here"

"Marc. Don't be rude to your mother like that" Lee said sternly.

Marc simply walked away, Lee and Kacy followed him to Kacy's car and they proceeded on to Kacy's house.


	12. Chapter 12

_Ok guys, here's the next chapter. Sorry its a little late, I've had my exams going on, so I havent had much time to write. Thanks to Lindsey and xlilgalsophx for your reviews._

* * *

Lucy was sat in a little coffee shop downtown. She had chosen a quiet time of the day to meet him; it was a school day and no one was around to bother her. Two elderly women were giving her strange looks as they listened in on her phone call.

"No Danny. He isn't here yet"

"W_hat are you gonna say when he gets there?"_

"I dunno. Tell him I haven't seen her and that I have been looking"

"M_ake sure you don't let on that you know where she is"_

"Yeah, yeah. I tell this is harder than being in witness protection. Keeping a secret like this"

"I_t should be over soon, Luce"_

"Yeah Dan. Look, I gotta go. He's coming in now"

"_Bye"_

Lucy hung up her phone and gave the elderly woman a friendly look. Marc came in and sat straight down at Lucy's table. He seemed to be quite anxious and rather frustrated. Once he had sat down he kept on cracking his knuckles and fidgeting.

"Hey Marc. Long time no see"

"Lucy. Hate to be rude but can we skip the niceties. I need to get out on the streets and look for Lindsay"

"Ok. How are you gonna expect to find her"

Marc pulled a back pack from the floor and took a pile of papers from inside. He divided the pile and handed half to Lucy. A picture of Lindsay was covering just over half the page and a bold message read_ 'Have You Seen This Girl'_. Knowing that no one would probably take notice of the poster, given the fact no reward was offered, she wasn't worried too much.

"I am gonna give these to some people on the streets and tape them to some lamp posts. That should get peoples attention, right?"

"Oh yeah Marc. This is bound to get her back to you" Lucy said in the sincerest tone possible.

"Oh good. Hey, Luce, do you reckon you could maybe give some out"

"Course I will. I can distribute them uptown while you give them out downtown"

"Thank you so much Lucy. You really think she'd be uptown?"

"Gotta check everywhere Marc...and I know more about the places she'd be more likely to go uptown"

"You're right. Thanks for the support. Look, I'm gonna go out onto the streets now...faster I get out there and everything"

"No problem. Lets hope you find her soon"

Lucy picked up a pile of papers, slightly more than she needed, and left the shop. Marc gathered his belongings and left soon after. She walked in an opposite direction to Lucy and started to give out the papers to the people he passed. Most, when he turned his back, put them into the bin and didn't even bother to look at them. Lucy, on the other hand, pulled out her phone and dialled Danny once again

"Hi. I need you to come pick me up. I don't have any money to get the subway back"

"_Where are you?"_

"the coffee shop downtown, the one opposite central park"

"O_k, be right there"_

Marc was walking along the streets of downtown New York, watching the cars go by and forcing his paper to the people walking past him. He had lost interest in saying things to people, other than _"have you seen her?"_, but found that he looking inside cars was more interesting. A silver mini convertible with tinted windows was crawling down the road, gaining Marc's attention. The windows may have been tinted but he still looked inside the small gap where the drivers side window was opened slightly. He didn't want to make it very obvious that he was looking in but something told him – in his stomach – that he would want to see these people. As he walked past the – now stationary – car, he felt his stomach flip. Two young people were in the car, getting quite friendly. It was Lindsay. His Lindsay.

* * *

Before I post the next chapter, can I have at least 5 reviews please. It seems hardly anyone is reviewing all the stories at the moment, and the writers I have spoken to get quite down about it (especially when there are 16 people on the alert list and only 2 of those review) 


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I think I replied to you all individually, but if not, thank you all so much.I got 12 awesome reviews, more than I gotf or my other stories...go you guys!!

* * *

Marc was now staring into the car; his eyes bore on Lindsay, more specifically, how her fingers were entwined with the guy next to her. He could feel his rage growing more and more every second. There was nothing he wanted more than to go up to the car and pull her out, but he resisted. Not because he knew it was the wrong thing to do, but because the guy she was with looked as though he could rough him up quite badly. They started to move again, in the opposite direction, and thats when Lindsay glanced out the window and saw him. She quickly pulled her hand from Danny's and looked everywhere else but at Marc.

"Whats wrong?" Danny asked worriedly.

"Marc's over there" Lindsay whispered. She wasnt sure why she was whispering, its not as though Marc could hear her.

"Where?" Danny looked beyond Lindsay, out the window "Oh, thats him on the bench, right? Yeah, i wouldn't turn my back on him. He looks pissed"

"So he should be. He was kicked out of my house, i moved all the way over here, then dumped his ass. I'm surprised he hasn't put out a gang on me"

"He wouldn't be able to hun"

"What do you mean?"

"To get a gang on you would mean having to have a gang in New York, word gets around, my family would hear it, and you'd be even more protected than you are now"

"Thank you"

Danny came closer to Lindsay, kissing her on the cheek and smirking at Marc "You're welcome"

Marc's blood was boiling. How dare he kiss her in front of him. He obviously knows who he is. Bastard. Marc sat himself on a bench. He wanted to know where he was taking his Lindsay. Lucy was stood on the street corner up there, marc saw her in the distance, she might also see Lindsay in the car. She even might know who the guy was too. The car was slowly approaching Lucy. She had obviously seen them, as she was going up to the car . What she did next was what marc was really not expecting. She opened up one of the passenger doors and actually got in. He quickly got out his phone and dialled one of the few numbers he would ring in New York.

"Hello"

"Lucy, where are you. I think I've just found her"

"I'm heading uptown now. Where did ya see her?"

"Oh erm, in the car... you're in!"

"Shit, you saw that? Look, i can explain"

"Explain this"

Marc hung up his phone, and shoved it back in his pocket. Going with his instinct, he dumped the papers in the nearest bin and took off after the car. There were too many people on the sidewalk for him to manage to run after the car, so he tried his luck running in the road. The busy New York roads were stuck in a traffic jam which stretched as far as anyone could see. Marc deducted it would be pretty safe for him to run along the road side.

Danny and Lindsay were now sat in the back of the car, Lucy had taken over driving. Lindsay was freaking out in the back seat.

"What am I gonna do. he's gonna fine me. What if he tells everyone else where i am. Oh you are so stupid for thinking you could get away with this Lindsay. Stupid Lindsay, stupid Lindsay"

Danny pulled Lindsay into a hug. Thankfully, she had stopped freaking out on contact; now, though, she had began to let a few stray tears fall gently onto Danny's shirt. He whispered soothingly into her ear.

"You're not stupid sweetheart. You're one of the most intelligent people I have ever met. He will not get you"

"Lucy, take the side roads. Drop us off at someone else house though, don't let him see. Let him go back to Ma's with you. Ok?" Danny commanded his cousin.

Lucy did as Danny said, silently maneuvering the car so she could take the nearest side road.

Danny held Lindsay in his arms still. She wasn't crying anymore, but she still felt like it. Her face was buried in Danny's chest and he played gently with her hair. It was quite relaxing, to have him aimlessly playing with her hair, it made her feel safe.

Lucy had managed to lose Marc completely now, well she could no longer see him in the wing mirror but she was positive that he wasn't off their trail for sure, only a tad delayed. Considering Lucy hadn't yet got her license, she was a very competent driver. Danny was certain she would get a reputation for getaway driving, it was after all what she was best at, and he could probably easily have got a job with the mafia boys robbing banks or something to that effect, the times he had stolen something, he had been exceptional at performing his task, whether it be flirting with the security lady while everyone was making the grab, or going in to make the grab himself, he had always succeeded; he now left all the dodgy dealing to his father, and he was more focused on getting his school grades and protecting Lindsay at the moment.

Soon, Lucy was pulling the car to a halt in an alley, she didn't turn off the engine, but she unlocked the doors, "You're so close to Peyton's place now guys. The turning with the blue star painted onto the wall is the one you need, then its the first door which will lead you to her garage – thats always open, just go through the garage, and she should be out in her garden, if not, there is a key underneath the pot with the roses" Lucy said as quickly as she could, most of it was barely audible, but Danny knew a lot of it anyway.

Danny and Lindsay got out the car, Lindsay waited to one side while Danny went up to the door of the driver window, "Thanks Luce, tell ma and dad where I am, ok? I'm probably not gonna be home for a few days, I'm gonna be spending all the time with Lindsay. I'll keep ya updated though"

He quickly backed away from the window when he heard footsteps approaching. Danny started to run down the alley, pulling Lindsay with him, and turned down into the first corner he found. Lucy, in the mean time, had driven off. Him and Lindsay were crouched down behind a bin, watching Lucy drive off into the distance and Marc follow her out of the alley; when the couple were both sure it was safe that Marc was out of the surroundings, they resumed their journey to Peyton's. Just as Lucy said, the blue start was painted there, the doors were open, and Peyton was in the backyard. She was waiting for them, apparently Lucy had managed to call her in the time that it had taken Danny and Lindsay to get there. That girl would go far.

* * *

12 more reviews is a lot to ask for, so how about another 5 at least...pretty please? 


	14. Chapter 14

To everyone who has reviewed recently, thank you. You are the peoplewho inspired me to add a chapter. This one is for you.

* * *

Lindsay and Peyton were sat in Peyton's bedroom, Danny had disappeared to make a phone call, leaving the girls to get better acquainted.

"So" Lindsay began, trying to break the silence "How long have you known Danny?"

"Erm, I think it is about three years now, yes it must have been – he was only fifteen when I met him. He was one of the last people in the group I met"

"Really? So you haven't known them all for like ever then?"

"Oh no, I used to live in San Fransisco before I moved to New York, it was quite funny really, because when I moved to New York, I didn't know anyone, but then it turns out Don only lived a few blocks away from me, and me and him go way back"

"Really? I got the impression you two didn't really talk much, theres some tension between you at dinner the other night"

"Tension? I shouldn't think so Linds, Don and I are really good mates. Now"

"Oh? Can I ask why you say 'now'?" Lindsay tried to get the truth out of Peyton, that way she wouldn't have to know theories anymore.

"Its a really long story, and you have got to promise you won't tell anyone. Not even Danny"

Peyton made Lindsay swear, which she did, and Peyton began to tell her story.

"Firstly, let me tell you, Don and I used to date. We were so in love with each other, it was an unlikely match to everyone else, but to each other we were perfect. He was the considerate boyfriend, but very protective of me; I was the rich girlfriend, giving him whatever he asked for, which usually wasn't much, it was usually just my time, like taking me out to dinner, or going round his to watch a DVD, silly romantic things like that" Peyton stopped to think, she was still a little unsure of whether she should tell Lindsay her secret, but there was something instantly likable about Lindsay, she didn't seem like one to spread secrets, "Remember, this stays between us. About a year ago, Don and I were out walking one night, when we were both attacked. The guy had a knife, he wanted my bag, but Don told me to run as fast as I could to the nearest house; I started running, but I ran straight into the rest of this guy's gang, there was about three of them, but they weren't armed. They tried to get my bag too, but I wasn't giving it up, it was Prada" Peyton joked slightly, "They started to hit, kick even scratch me, but I managed to get one of them in the shoulder with my stiletto, and picked myself up from the ground and ran as fast as I could. I was gonna go back to Don's house, but I wouldn't have been able to get in, so I went to Danny's. I stayed there the night, but I was constantly worried about Don. I think he thought that maybe Don had done this to me. Every time he came in to see if I was sleeping, I was wide awake; whenever he asked me what was on my mind, I instantly said 'Don' but I would never say why. I knew Danny would get his father involved, who in turn would get Don's father involved, and I would ultimately go back to live in England, because my parents said: 'If you ever get attacked, we're moving back'. Don and I have kept it a secret since"

Peyton stopped to breathe again., she told the story quite slowly, but it had still taken a lot out of her. Lindsay looked shocked, she had no idea the story was going to be anything like that. It didn't make sense for her to ignore Flack over that, if anything, they should have been talking even more.

"It doesn't stop there" Peyton began again, "At the time of the attack, I was a couple of months pregnant. I had only told Don, I wanted to wait until the three month mark before telling anyone else. That night, I lost the baby. I felt something die inside me when I was pushed to the floor, and when I got to Danny's I had this feeling of emptiness. At first, I put it down to not having Don there to look after me, but the next morning, I went out to the doctors and had a test, and it was negative, there was no heartbeat on the ultrasound either"

Peyton had a tear in her eye. This was still quite raw for her, especially since it was what caused her and Flack to drift apart.

"I told Don over the phone, he burst into tears straight away. The next few days I didn't go to school or work, not only because I didn't feel up to it, but I didn't want to see Don. He sent me a few emails, since I wasn't answering my phone, but I didn't even turn on my laptop for the entire week, so he thought I was ignoring him, so we just stopped talking from that moment on. I always thought he blamed me for losing the baby, and he always thought I blamed him. Neither of us was going to apologise, because we didn't see it as our faults, but – as it turns out – neither of us blamed each other in the first place, it was just a miscommunication. We saw each other at parties and other things, but every time I saw him, I got upset at what I lost, as did he. So we ended up not even seeing each other too. It was only recently when I needed him to help me with something that we started to talk about the whole thing, and we have made up since then. Now, its like nothing ever happened"

Lindsay was even more shocked now. Not only had Stella and Danny both been slightly right, but she had no idea what to say. What would you say if someone had just told you all that information. She prayed that Peyton would start another conversation, or ask a question about what she had just told her. This was quite possibly the longest ever silence Lindsay had gone through,and she had kept quiet a long time when she was dating Marc. Suddenly, she thought of him. Her and Peyton both had sob stories, that may have been something they could connect on, and she almost instantly knew what to say then.

"Wow, I had no idea it was such a complex relationship between you too. I have only really ever had one troublesome relationship, and that was with Marc. That's nothing compared to what you and Flack went through though" Lindsay hoped she had said the right thing, the last thing she needed was to look like a fool in the presence of someone who had just practically bared her soul.

"Well its becoming more simple now between Don and I. There's been some flirtatious banter, arm touching, and accidentally running my foot along his leg – don't ask – so we may be getting back together in the future"

Peyton stopped talking when they heard Danny approaching the room, he tried to slide in quietly, not wanting to disturb the girl's chat, but they were both looking at him strangely when he made it inside. He went over to the chair by Peyton's desk, and took a seat there.

"I just got off the phone with Lucy" Danny stated, in a very melancholic tone of voice.

Lindsay waited for him to finish that sentence, but he never did, "And..." she encouraged him to finish.

"Marc knows where I live now, he came to that conclusion by himself, so theres not really a chance we're gonna be able to get back to my house for a while, not while he's camped outside"

Lindsay's facial expression changed drastically, she was pleased to hear that Marc hadn't found her yet, but he had found where she was meant to be living, which was worse in her opinon.

"You can stay here for as long as you need" Peyton offered.

Since her parents were away once again, she had more spare rooms to offer to people. She had already anticipated people to be staying over for her birthday party this weekend, but that was because it lasted over a period of two days, and her best friends were there for the entire time, everyone else just turned up for a few hours then left usually.

"I had put you and Lindsay down for one of the rooms anyway, it's not a problem if you stay a little longer"

"Thank you so much Peyton. You have no idea what this means to me" Lindsay hugged her friend

Peyton gathered some clothes for Lindsay to borrow, and arranged with Don to bring over some clothes for Danny, before showing them to their room.

Although it was the room next to Peyton's, Lindsay still felt as though they had their own private wing of the house. The room they had been assigned to was much like the rooms in Danny's house, a king-size bed in the middle of the back wall, wardrobes that lined the wall opposite the bed, various famous paintings – of which Lindsay assumed were all authentic – books and DVDs lining the bookshelves either side of the plasma screen TV, and a set off French doors leading out into the balcony.

Lindsay thanked Peyton once more, then retreated to the bathroom to get herself prepared for bed. Through the door Lindsay could hear Danny's muffled voice. She wanted to go and see who he was talking to, but she had to complete her routine before she went completely off task. Before she knew it, Danny had burst into the bathroom in a frenzy.

"Marc's got Lucy" He said breathlessly, leaving Lindsay speechless.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks everyone for all the reviews, and adding me to alert lists. Sorry this has taken a little longer than I said. But here's chapter 15.

* * *

Marc held Lucy captive in the garage of the Messer household, barricading all the doors, and locking the front door then swallowing the key. Lucy sat in the front seat of her car, and hoped that Marc would turn away for a second so she could ring Danny to let him know she wanted help, but to no avail, Marc's beady brown eyes never left her face. Marc insisted on sitting on the chair by the corner, surrounding himself with various tools in case Lucy tried to get smart with him.

"You can't just hold me here forever" Lucy said, staring right back at Marc.

Marc didn't respond, he just continued to stare at Lucy, so she carried on talking, knowing it would eventually annoy him and he would do something.

"My aunt Clarice is going to realise that Danny and I are meant to be here by now. My uncle will also know something is wrong. He's due home in an hour, and when the garage won't open, he'll come to see what's wrong. You're going to get caught Marc" Lucy said, leaving brief pauses between sentences, watching Marc tense up.

Marc shoulders seized the more Lucy spoke. The makings of a terrible cramp found it's way to his shoulders.

"Shut up!" Marc hissed, avoiding eye contact with Lucy.

Lucy knew she was succeeding in cracking Marc, his right eyebrow had started to twitch, and he was rubbing his shoulder with a severe amount of pressure, trying to work the cramp out. Marc walked around the car, partly to intimidate Lucy, but also to give her her phone back.

"Call them. Tell Danny I want him to bring Lindsay here. I want to see her'"

Lucy took the phone, and put it on the chair beside her, taking it off the call screen, and locking it.

"And if I don't?" Lucy said.

Marc hadn't been prepared for her to be defiant, and was at a loss for what to do. Without giving it a second thought, Marc raised his hand towards his face, and in one quick motion, smacked Lucy round the face. Lucy's head turned with the force behind Marc's hand, her lip cutting as his hand knocked her lip against her teeth. Lucy held back tears, wiped away the blood trickling down from her lip, and picked up the phone. Lucy dialled the number, and brought the phone up to her ear; her lip stinging with every breath she took.

"Marc wants Lindsay to come to the garage. Please hurry. He's already hit me, I don't know what he's going to do next" Lucy said, hanging up before Danny got the chance to say anything.

Lucy knew that by telling Danny that Marc had hit her, Danny would round up some friends to come along too, just in case anything else were to happen to Lucy, or if Marc was to be violent towards Lindsay.

* * *

Lindsay sat outside in the Mac's SUV, listening to Danny go over the plans for how they would over throw Marc. Lindsay felt helpless at this stage, either this plan would work and they would save Lucy and escape unscathed or the plan would be an epic fail, and Lindsay could end up getting seriously hurt.

Lindsay agreed with how the plan would work, so once the boys were out of sight from the side door, she approached. Guessing that Marc would have made some sort of barricade, she stood where she would be seen straight away as long as the door was only opened a tiny bit. Also guessing that Marc would want to check she was alone, Lindsay hid the view of her back up.

Just as anticipated, Marc had built a barricade against the door, and Lindsay could hear him moving things along the ground. The door was opened a few centimetres to check Lindsay was alone, then closed again as Marc removed the rest of the barricade. Not sensing this part of the plan, Danny moved closer to Lindsay, to protect her as Marc opened the door.

Marc opened the door slowly, stepping back to allow Lindsay entrance. In a matter of seconds, Lindsay moved back, and let the four boys in. Danny and Don grabbed one of Marc's arms each and dragged him over to an empty corner of the garage. Lindsay's focus was on getting Lucy out of the garage, she ran over to the car and took Lucy's hand. Before Lucy had a chance to protect what was going on, Lindsay was guiding her away from the garage.

Lindsay and Lucy sat in the SUV outside; they both stared at the garage, not saying anything to the other. Lindsay didn't know why, but she blamed Lucy for bringing Marc here. At the moment, all she wanted to focus on was getting into school and trying to make her life as normal as possible. Lucy knew Lindsay was angry at her, and she didn't want to do anything to upset her further, after all she had just saved her life.

Back inside the garage, Marc was laying on the ground, bleeding from his nose and various other cuts where several people had hit him. Marc didn't know who had hit where, but he felt as though someone had broken his ribs, he was pretty sure he had a black eye, and someone had trodden on his hand, breaking at least two of his fingers. Danny continued to kick Marc, whereas the other guys had backed off slightly. They had only planned to rough him up enough for him not to know to come back, but Danny had taken it a step further. Danny alone had beaten Marc within an inch of his life, and everyone else just stood back and watched.

Flack put his hand on Danny's shoulder, pulling him back slightly, "I think that's enough now" Flack said simply.

Mac picked Marc up by his shoulders, hauling him out into the yard and towards his SUV. Lucy and Lindsay backed away once they saw Mac coming towards them. Lindsay knew that Mac was going to drop Marc off on the street where his mother lived, and then Marc would go home. He would be stupid to try again, since this was only the beginning of what would happen if they ever saw him again.

* * *

Mac and Flack drove along the street where Marc's mother lived. At first, they had planned to just push him out of the car, but after considering that if he was to die from hitting his head on the pavement, they could get in trouble for it. Flack suggesting they pretended as though he was a drunk, so onlookers wouldn't get suspicious, and then leave him on the doorstep, until someone came home or answered the door and found him. Marc lay unconscious on the back seat, unable to hear what was being planned.

After a short while, Mac and Flack pulled up outside a house. Leaving the engine running, Mac and Flack exited the car, each putting Marc's arm around their shoulders. They climbed the few steps to the front door, and then left Marc leaning against the door. Mac and Flack didn't say anything to each other, they only got back into the car and drove away.

Once they were out of the street, Flack sent Danny a text: 'It's done'


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the delay guys, I have been working on getting my original fiction novel published, and it hasn't left my much time for fanfiction. I'm gonna try and wrap everything up in the next 4 or so chapters, so you guys won't have to wait continuously for the next chapters. Those of you still reading, thanks for sticking with me from the beginning. And to all new readers, thanks for giving my story a look.

* * *

Lindsay had taken Lucy into the house, to get her cleaned up and give her something to drink. All Lucy could say was 'sorry', not once did she mutter anything about her ordeal, or even mention Marc's name, and Lindsay found that a little strange to say the least.

"Luce, we need to get that cut sorted out" Lindsay said, handing Lucy a damp cloth to wipe away the blood that had cascaded down her chin and onto her shirt.

Lucy took the cloth in an ominous silence, and closed her eyes as she dabbed her lip clean. All the while, Lindsay had never felt more threatened in her entire life. Not even when Marc would abuse her endlessly, at least he spoke to her while beating her down. Lucy silently placed the cloth on the side, without even looking as to where the counter was. Lindsay found the whole situation very disturbing, and did not want to be in the same room as Lucy for longer than she needed to be.

"I'm going to see if the guy's are on their way back" Lindsay said a little louder than a whisper.

Lindsay retrieved her cell from the counter, and slowly slinked away. Lucy was still not opening her eyes, and despite her desparete need to leave, Lindsay felt compelled to stay if only to keep a watchful eye on Lucy. Lindsay decided to stand in the doorway and make the call to Danny.

"Hey babe, it's me" Lindsay muttered.

"_Hey babe. Everything OK back there?" _Danny said, shouting slightly, over the background noise which was going on behind him.

"Uh. Yeah. I guess. When are you coming back?" Lindsay asked, sounding a little distant, and a little desperate at the same time.

Lindsay paced slowly in the doorway. At times like these, all she wanted was her boyfriend to give her a hug, and let her know everything was going to be alright.

"_I dunno, babe. I...Yo, shoot me another one here" _Danny yelled out, ignoring Lindsay's question. In fact, ignoring Lindsay all together.

"Danny!" Lindsay shouted down the phone. "Where are you?"

Lindsay was on the verge of tears at this point. She had started to doubt whether moving to New York was worth it. Would she have just been better off just staying at her parent's place and settling?

"_I'm at 420. It's on Amsterdam Av. Come down, babe. I miss you" _Danny slurred.

Lindsay glanced over at Lucy, who was still sat extremely still, but at least her eyes were open now. Lucy was staring into space, but she seemed fine . Really, she seemed fine. Lindsay told herself over and over again. Lucy is fine, she would be fine with me going out. 'Fine' had now officially lost all meaning to Lindsay now, on so many levels.

"I'll be there in about half hour" Lindsay said, sliding her phone closed.

Lindsay moved slowly, and stood in front of Lucy. Her eyes bore straight through her, as though she wanted to burn a whole through her heart. Lucy wasn't even looking Lindsay's eyes, she was staring at her heart. Through her heart.

"Lucy, I'll be back in a while. Try to get some sleep or something. You've had a massive shock" Lindsay said, staring at the cut on Lucy's lip, not even having the confidence to look her in the eye in case she stared back at her.

* * *

Lindsay arrived at 420, trying to figure out how she was going to get past the bouncers. Danny had her ID in his wallet, and she didn't have enough money in her purse to bribe them to let her in. Lindsay stood for a while just short of the line, fingering the newly acquired curls in her hair as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Lindsay's eyes pulled focus as she was staring in the window, and she could see herself staring at someone on the other side of the glass. A faint outline of Danny was visible in the background, but at the moment, she was more interested in staring at this chiselled, Nordic gentleman. Lindsay could not explain the feeling she was experiencing right now; she loved Danny, with all her heart. But right now, she was experiencing pure animal lust towards this statue of perfection. Lindsay smiled sweetly at the man who was now staring back, and slid her phone, calling Danny.

"Baby, I need you to get me in. I left my ID in your wallet" Lindsay clamoured down the phone, trying desperately to be heard by her now drunk boyfriend.

Within seconds, Danny was on the verge of being outside, and paying the bouncer to 'let his lady in'. The bouncer held the queue up so he could let Lindsay in. Various moans and groans emulated from the line, but Lindsay didn't care about that. None of them probably had the day she had, so why should she have to wait with the riff-raff of New York. She deserved to get straight in.

There was one downfall to her being allowed entry straight away, it hadn't gone unnoticed by Mr. Perfect. He gave Lindsay a polite smile, and a sultry wink as she walked past. Danny left Lindsay at the table, and trudged his way to the bar to get her a drink. He came back with a round of six drinks, apparently it was buy five and get the sixth one free, and if you order six drinks before 11pm, then you get a free cocktail pitcher. Danny chose to two drinks of his choice, and all the rest were Lindsay's favourite cocktails, and of course the pitcher of Purple Rain.

Danny set the tray of drinks down on the table, while his phone was vibrating furiously in his pocket. Danny took a swig of his beer and checked his phone without Lindsay being able to see what he was doing. The message had brought a sudden up lift to his mood. It's amazing what two simple words from Don Flack could do to someone. Danny put his drink down on the table, and swooped Lindsay up into his arms and pulled her in close. He kissed her with all the passion he could muster. It felt good to protect the girl he loved, and to now know that the entire situation had been rectified felt amazing.

"Danny. What's with the sudden celebration" Lindsay giggled, throwing her head back to speak between kisses.

Danny took the opportunity to kiss her neck, since it was incredibly available at that precise moment.

"I just love you so much" Danny said, smiling. Albeit, he was drunk, but he truly meant the sentiment.

Danny let go of Lindsay for a second, and stumbled atop a chair, then climbed on top the table.

"Excuse me everyone. I have something very important I need to say" Danny shouted above the masses.

Most people stopped their conversations to stare at the drunk person shouting on top of a table. Bouncers were ready to step in, but first, they gave Danny a chance to say what he had to say – after all he was one of their best paying customers tonight.

"I would just like to tell everyone that I love this girl right here very much" Danny said, looking down at Lindsay and gesturing her to come up and join him. Lindsay shook her head in a fluster, there was no way she was going to embarrass herself too. "Come on Linds, please. I promise it will be worth it" Danny grinned at Lindsay, and gave her that look he knew she couldn't resist.

Lindsay stuck her hand out to him, to help him get her up. Lindsay, very elegantly, climbed onto a chair, and kept hold of Danny's hand all the time.

"Lindsay Monroe, everyone!" Danny cheered at himself. By this time, the security team were moving in closer, fighting to get past the hoards of people that had gathered to see the spectacle.

Danny let himself cheer for a moment, then continued his speak before the bouncer got to him, "Lindsay, I just wanted to say in front of all this people, that I love you so very much. And I want you to marry me. Please?"

Lindsay went incredibly red, as Danny just smiled at her, that hopeful look in his eyes. Lindsay only needed a second to consider it. Danny had been so kind to her, he had taken care of her when she had needed it most, and she truly loved him too.

"Why not" Lindsay replied, the biggest smile her cheeks would allow. Lindsay stood on her tip toes, and kissed her fiancé.

Danny wrapped one arm around her neck, and held his beer proudly in the air with the other. Once they had broke away, Danny made yet another announcement which pleased the other drinkers.

"Rest of the night is on me!" Danny proclaimed, while toasting his engagement with his fiancée.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to felinefairy100 for your review =].

* * *

Lucy sat in the same position she had been in for almost two hours now. She could feel her muscles starting to cramp, but she had gone beyond feeling the pain. All the pain she felt was the throbbing from her lip, and her pride being bruised. Lucy felt ashamed of herself, ahow could she ever expect to make it in the family business if she couldn't even handle driving back to her garage safely. Then letting herself take a hit. That was not like her. It was not in her nature to let anyone take advantage of her in any situation. Like her family always explained to her, 'no one can harm you unless you give them permission'. Well this time, she hadn't given Marc the permission to harm her, yet he still managed to. And for that reason she felt the need to flee.

Lucy still sat in the exact same position, let her head drop and the tears finally cascaded down her cheek. Every passing droplet that passed her lip was a reminder that she was a failure, and she did not deserve the Messer family name. Lucy's shoulders shook uncontrollably as she let go of all the pent up emotion from the yesteryears.

Lucy finally got up from the chair, and collected a piece of paper from the kitchen draw. She had come to the conclusion that she needed to start afresh. She could go and stay with another Aunt and Uncle who lived in Portugal. They were not involved in the family business, which is why they were exiled a while ago. Lucy had kept in contact with them via secret emails. She was ever so careful to cover her tracks in those emails, and through those she had managed to gain their trust. They had very kindly offered her a place to stay should she want to also get away from the business. Now was that time.

Lucy scribbled a note on the paper: _Danny, please don't try to find me. Take care of Lindsay. Goodbye._

Lindsay's tears were falling with reinforced ferocity now, not because of the pain she was in, but because she would probably never see Danny again. Once she arrive in Portugal, Lucy would assume a new identity so to rid herself of her connections permanently. Lucy folded the note, and placed it in an envelope addressed to Danny, propping it up against the fruit bowl for him to read in the morning.

Lucy slumped off the chair, and trudged her way up the stairs to the room with all her stuff. She pulled the holdall out from under the guest bed and started to transfer some of her clothes into the carrier. Only the clothes which were suitable for the Portugese weather were chosen, all the rest were put in a gift bag for Lindsay. Lucy knew that Lindsay liked most of her clothes, and she borrowed them rather often. Lucy packed in her gladiator sandals, but put the rest of her stilettos in the bag for Lindsay. She would definetely not be needing her coats, so they were put into a seperate bag for Lindsay. By the time Lucy had finished packing, her holdall was full, and she had 4 bags for Lindsay to have. Lastly, Lucy changed her clothes and put the ones which she was wearing into the waste bin.

Lucy left her luggage by the front door as she went around the house picking up various items which she had bought with her when she first came to stay. She transferred all the documents she needed from her laptop before dismantling the hard drive, and she took her phone out into the garden and smashed it with a brick. Those were the last remnants of the Lucy who was, and she was now prepared to assume her new identity, which she would work on on the plane so to arrive as a total stranger in her new home.

"Goodbye" Lucy whispered, as she took her luggage and money and hailed a taxi to take her to JFK.

* * *

Danny and Lindsay arrived home an hour after Lucy had left the house. In their drunken state, they didn't even bother to check to see if Lucy was all right. As a matter of fact, they had been unable to keep their hands of each other since Lindsay had agreed to marry Danny. They had already consummated their engagement in the bathroom of 420, in a doorway of nearby brownstone and in the taxi on the way back. Now they were preparing to continue their escapades in every available room of the house. Not wanting to wake up Danny's mother and father, they kept the lights off as they writhed on the floor, fighting for intimacy.

Some time after they had completed tainting all the rooms of the house, and in the upper east wing, they had ended up in Danny's room.

"When'd it get dark?" Danny mumbled, staring out of the window behind Lindsay.

"What?" Lindsay asked, her brain not quite functioning as it was used to.

Danny pulled Lindsay closer, wrapping his hand around her waist, and tracing lazy circles – knowing it would drive her crazy. Lindsay giggled, and kissed Danny's shoulder as he stared out at the skyline from his window.

"I think I have found something almost as beautiful as you" Danny whispered, kissing her hair softly..

"Hmm?" Lindsay sounded, not truly acknowledging the statement.

Danny moved his shoulder slightly so Lindsay couldn't carry on with her occupation. He spun her in a dainty pirouette, and they moved every so slightly closer to the balcony doors to admire the view. Lindsay smiled tenderly, she had just fallen in love with the view. The amount of times she had seen it, but she had never bothered to take the time to look.

"It's amazing" Lindsay whispered breathlessly.

"You're amazing" Danny whispered back, pulling his hands around Lindsay's waist a bit closer.

Lindsay pulled away slightly, and gingerly pulled on the handle to the balcony door. She turned to face Danny and bit her lower lip in the way she knew it would drive Danny wild. One hand on the door, and her other stroking Danny's wrist.

"Whadya say?" Lindsay said, smiling into a brief kiss.

Danny's heart started to race against Lindsay's shoulder blades, and he pushed her forward slightly as she opened her door. Danny reached behind to grab the blanket off the chair and swung it over his shoulder.

"Why Mr. Messer, is that something in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" Lindsay giggled, taking off her shirt once more and slipping off her skirt as she spun herself around to lean against the balcony fence.

* * *

I shall be finishing this story by the weekend. If you review, it'll make me go quicker =] Thankies


	18. Chapter 18

Only 4 more chapters to go now =]

* * *

Lindsay sat in her and Danny's room, looking through the array of dresses she had acquired since Lucy had left. So many colours, so many designers and they are all so beautiful. Lindsay had hung up four dresses, all of which would be more than suitable for the formal introduction to Danny's entire family. Lindsay got up in frustration and put all the dresses away, and continued to retrieve another four from the hanging rail. Since the engagement, Lindsay had taken over the wardrobe space in Danny's walk in closet in order to make room for all Lucy's old clothes, as well as buying six decorative mannequins to hang her dresses, and the clothes which needed altering. Lindsay pulled out the Cavalli dresses and hung them on her mannequins to go along with the McQueen dresses on the hangers. Lindsay put all the McQueen dresses back, since Clarice was going to wear McQueen. So she had to wear Cavalli, not that she minded of course.

Lindsay shrieked out for Danny, and – like the dutiful fiancé – he came straight away to help her out. Lindsay was standing in the most stunning coloured dress he had ever seen, but he had to admit, it looked a tad baggy for her.

"Babe, I can't get the zip all the way up" Lindsay said, turning around to look in the mirror, then turned back towards Danny.

Danny walked over to Lindsay with a grin on his face. He had already told her she was trying too hard to impress his family, and that they would love her because he loved her. But ever the perfectionist, Lindsay needed them to like her for her, and not for Danny. She gasped a little as his hand grazed over the small of her back as he clasped the zip gently. His fingers were cold enough to send a shock through her body as his ring finger trailed a few millimetres in front of the rest of the zip. Danny pulled Lindsay's hair out of the way in order to get the zip done up to the top, and the scent of Lindsay's vanilla conditioner wafted underneath his nose. He could never tire of smelling that, and he wanted to smell it for the rest of his life.

"I love you" Danny whispered, pulling her hair back to its original position.

"I love you too" Lindsay smiled, "Now, let me finish getting ready, please" Lindsay shooed Danny away, and pulled out her jewellery box.

The Cavalli dress had a piece of material cinching underneath her breast, pulling the dress in all the right places. Since it featured almost every colour, matching it with different earrings and rings would be hard. Luckily, she had her mother's silver chain from back in Bozeman, and a simple pair of diamond earrings.

Lindsay put on her jewellery, and proceeded to the shoe closet across the hall. The closet was filled almost entirely with Jimmy Choo and Louboutin; luckily, Clarice had a fetish for Jimmy Choo, and that had unfortunately rubbed off on Lindsay. It was even luckier that they wore the same size shoe, if not the closet would undoubtedly be filled with two of every pair. Lindsay pulled down a box from the Cavalli Autumn/Winter 09 collection, the same collection that her dress had featured in. If she was only a few inches taller, Lindsay could have passed for a Cavalli model.

* * *

Danny and Lindsay sat on the living room love seat, opposite Carmine and his brother, Dom. They the family who needed to be at the dinner were all present, all except for Corleone. He was the one who would have the final say on all decisions affecting the family, and he would therefore have the last say on whether Lindsay was suitable to join the family. Lindsay's pulse raced as she waited eagerly for Corleone to arrive. Even the name sent shivers down her spine. Danny had told her that Corleone's real name was actually David, but he changed it when he found himself in connections with the Mafia. 'Corleone demands respect. David gets nothing', it was Corleone's mantra, and he urged Danny to change his name to something worthy of being connected with the Mafia, but Danny liked his name how it was. Danny gently entwined his fingers in Lindsay's and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. The gentle sparks of electricity provided her with the reassurance she needed. Her heart rate started to calm down, and she wasn't sure if it was the fact that she was calming down, but Carmine's face had started to soften also.

The doorbell chimes dramatically, and everyone took a breath as they prepared for battle. Danny was ready to fight for the honour of his fiancée, Clarice was ready to fight for her son's right to marry whomever he wanted, and Carmine was always ready to fight.

Carmine walked over to the door and greeted his father, asking him to enter their home.

"Son" Corleone shook Carmine's hand as he walked past, with a nod.

Carmine's chest deflated as soon as his father had past him. A wave of anxiety had washed over him, and he was no longer on tenterhooks.

"Clarice, beautiful as ever I see" Corleone gently took her hand and placed a regal kiss on the flat of her hand. As any gentleman would.

Clarice nodded ever so slightly, "Thank you. It's a pleasure to see you again" Clarice said politely, but feeling the urge to go and wash her hand as soon as the opportunity arose.

Danny and Lindsay stood in the doorway to the living room. Lindsay had slightly hunched over into herself in nervousness. Danny squeezed her hand for reinforcement, and rubbed his thumb over her wrist.

"Grandpa" Danny said, shaking Corleone's hand with the customary nod, "I would like for you to meet Lindsay Monroe, my fiancée".

Corleone extended the same gratitude as he had to Clarice and took Lindsay's hand to place a kiss on it. Lindsay, however, barely felt his lips on her hand. She wasn't even sure he had kissed it. At least not until she was confirmed as a member of the family.

"It's an honour to meet you, sir" Lindsay said, unsure of whether or not to nod. She chose to not.

"And you, ma'am"Corleone said with such sincerity.

Clarice gently wiped her hand on the nearest coat on the coat stand as she moved closer towards the living room, "Shall we move along to the kitchen, lunch is prepared. Dominic and Leon are already seated.

Corleone follow Carmine's lead into the kitchen. Danny and Lindsay stepped as if to follow, but Clarice made them stay back a while.

"Sweetie," Clarice paused, "Good luck"

* * *

Pretty please review, it'll make me post quicker =]


	19. Chapter 19

Lindsay sat on a bench in the Messer's beautiful rose garden. After the lunch had finished, Lindsay saw no reason to hang around when she knew the men had to discuss the prospects of her joining the family. Luckily for her, she didn't have a nasty habit as her crutch in bad situations, only the need to be in complete silence while she came to terms with whatever the event in her brain. Right now, she only wanted Danny. It was literally the only thing on her mind. But she knew he was in the room with his father and grandfather defending her honour. The thought of him being so chivalrous bought a smile to her face, but nevertheless, she wanted her boyfriend to give her a hug.

Lindsay noticed some daisies growing on the grass patch, and knowing how much a clear lawn meant to Clarice, she ripped them out of the ground and made a dainty pile next to her. Lindsay felt the sudden urge to make herself a daisy chain, but she was not in Bozeman now, and such immaturities would surely be frowned upon.

Lindsay walked back over to the French doors and let herself into the house, making sure she was quiet enough so not to disturb the men in their private conversation. She made her way up one of the staircases, only to see Clarice sitting on the staircase opposite, nursing a glass of wine.

"Clarice?" Lindsay whispered, removing her heels to come closer without seeming conspicuous.

Clarice turned her head ever so slightly, and gestured Lindsay to join her on the step.

"Hey, sweetie. The guys are in that room there, and if you concentrate really hard you can hear them" Clarice replied in the same reverent tone.

Lindsay sat on the step below Clarice, but sat further back so the men would not catch glimpse of her intrusion. Lindsay took a deep breath as she started to focus her attention on the voices in the room. Claice placed a reassuring hand on Lindsay's shoulder, which did nothing t oreassure her whatsoever. In fact, she was now more apprehensive.

"I don't care how much you love her. Or how well she fits in the family. The fact still remains that she comes from nothing, and she will never amout to anything on her own merits" Corleone bellowed at Danny.

Lindsay wanted nothing more for Danny to stand up and say 'I don't care what you think. I am marrying her'. She wanted to barge into the room and help her boyfriend in his fight for their love.

"Grandpa, Lindsay may not have come from a rich family, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have money. When I first met her, she was staying at The Hilton. Penthouse suite. Now you can't tell me that the woman I love doesn't belong in this family because her family isn't rich" Danny said, getting louder and angrier as he went on.

Danny knew how Lindsay felt about her family, and he also knew that if he were to divulge such information, the ramifications could have the potential to be disatrous.

"Daniel, I have heard your plea" Corleone tried to interject, but Danny was not going down without a fight, even if if meant that Lindsay's family could get caught in a cross fire.

"Grandpa, Lindsay's family mean nothing to her. Even if they were rich, Lindsay has developed an indepedence that I can only aspire to have one day. If she is not let into this faimly, she will never stop trying. I know that Lindsay's family are nothing compared to you, but Lindsay is worth so much more to me than you could ever imagine" Danny pleaded, almost ready to do anything.

"Carmine" Corleone spoke, turning his attention on his son, "What are you views on the matter at hand?"

Carmine cleared his throat, and gathered his thoughts for a minute, "To be honest, sir. I think Lindsay could have the potential to be a great asset to the family. She has already proved that she is more than capable of handling herself both emotionally and fiscally. Lindsay has already moved into Danny's room, and I can say with my hand on my heart, that she is like a daughter I never had. I would be honoured to call her my daughter in law. And I think you would be too" Carmine spoke with such sincerity, looking over occasionally at his son in between breaths.

Danny took a deep breath, and mentally prepared himself for the defeat about to come. Only twice had Corleone agreed to allow his sons to wed someone outside of the mafia connections. The first time was his first son and his fist daughter-in-law. That marriage ended as being exposed as a sham, and the wife was forced to flee the country to start a new life in Europe. The second wife was Clarice, but she had come from a very respectable New York family who have always worked in alliance with the Messers. Corleone had been like a second father to Clarice, so he knew she was reliable in ways which the family needed.

Danny could feel himself tearing up inside as Corleone stood up from the sofa, and made his way to stand in front of Danny. Purposefully, or not, Corleone was intimidating Danny beyond recognition.

"Call in Miss Monroe, Daniel" Corleone said, standing back slightly to allow Danny to stand up.

Danny scurried outside into the hallway. Lindsay was sat on the stairs in shock. She had not prepared herself for this moment. Lindsay had assumed Danny would tell her the verdict, she did not realise that she would have to witness the event herself. Lindsay smiled a little out of anxiety, and put her shoes back on to walk down the stairs.

Danny walked up a couple of stairs to meet her halfway, "What ever happens, remember that I love you" Danny said, linking his arm in Lindsay's to walk into the room as a united front.

"Miss Monroe" Corleone said, gesturing for the pair to take a seat.

Lindsay nodded ever so slightly. Now, it felt appropriate.

"Lindsay. I am sure that Daniel here has told you what we have been deliberating in her. We have been discussing your suitabilty to join this family. After much consideration, I have chosen to give you a trial marriage"

Lindsay and Danny both breathed a sigh of relief as a smile washed over both their faces. Lindsay's hand moved slightly over to Danny's and she gave it a subtle squeeze.

"You shall be wed within the month, and on your year anniversary, the situation will be reviewed. If it proves that you do suit to this family, then I am more than happy to give you my blessing. However, if it seems that this family proves too much of a responsibility to uphold, then you shall annul the marriage, and you shall never see my grandson again. I hope this agreement is to your satisfaction?" Corleone said.

Lindsay nodded and managed to breathe a 'thank you' underneath her smile. Danny told her to go and tell his mother while he sorted out logisitics with Corleone. Lindsay floated away, her feet barely even touhcing the floor with sheer happiness. As soon as she left the room, Lindsay shut the door behind her and just let herself be at one with herself for a moment. From this point on, she was officially a Messer. And she loved it.

* * *

Just to let you guys know, I shall be working over the weekend, so the next update will be Monday.


	20. Chapter 20

Guys, I really am sorry for dragging this story out for so long, but I write best when I am stressed, and right now with exams is the perfect time to finish this. So here's the penultimate chapter, and I'll post the final straight after this one is live.

* * *

Lindsay paced around one of the tables in the United Nations Dining room. Despite everything going perfect, Lindsay was worrying like no one's business, and she had hired people to worry for her.

"Argh!" Lindsay sighed deeply, arranging the name places on the tables once again.

When she couldn't find fault with anything, she told herself that the name places were out of alignment, so she must fix them. Of course, by this time, she had fixed them so much they were actually back in their original positions.

"Watch it!" Lindsay shrieked as a man carrying an empty tray walked past her. Lindsay was convinced that someone was going to spill something on her perfect dress.

A few days ago Lindsay met with Roberto Cavalli to design her a wedding dress. Before Lindsay had managed to convince him that she needed him to design, he refused to help her. 'Are you crazy? Design and make a wedding dress this complex in three days'. To say she was displeased with the answer would be an understatement. Lindsay bribed him with money, and more money. In the end, Cavalli settled for Lindsay to wear clothing from his line at all functions she attends in the foreseeable future. It was not a tough decision for her, Lindsay adored Cavalli, and she would probably wear something of his anyway.

Lindsay smoothed her dress down. The voile fabric swung freely as she moved, making it perfect for walking down their make shift aisle, and dancing that perfect first dance. The beaded neckline kept moving off centre, so the occasional shifting was necessary, but she was glad to have that there, because a necklace would have simply annoyed her. The spider web neck piece matched perfectly with her spider web silver stilettos. It was almost a match made in heaven.

"Lindsay, darling. Alejandro wants to touch up your make up. He said he told you to wait for him in the spa room but you disappeared" Clarice said, walking over and air kissing her daughter-in-law to-be.

Lindsay took another deep sigh and followed Clarice back to the make up room. The only reason she had escaped was because she didn't want everyone to fuss over her when she could be making sure that everything was perfect for when Danny arrived.

* * *

At the Messer household, Danny was a picture of serentity. He was pacing himself for the day ahead. Champagne for breakfast – its a Messer tradition his father boasted. Carmine forced his son to go back to bed until two hours before the wedding. It was another tradition that the groom get as much sleep as he could possibly get to improve his stamina of the wedding night. Danny didn't want to sleep his day away, he knew Lindsay could do with his help, and all he wanted to do was to help her as much as he can. This would be the one day of their life which she would remember for the rest of her life, and the day would be about her entirely; as much as she protested.

"Enough beauty sleep", a familiar face called from the doorway.

Danny glanced over to see his best friend, and best man standing there. Truth be told, Flack had a heavy night the night before, and his face was paying for it now. He wasn't hung over as such, but his face now revealed a multitude of sins which were hidden before.

"You just had to go out last night, didn't you?" Danny rasped, kicking the bed covers off him, revealing his now tanned body.

Flack merely looked in astonishment, he had never pegged Danny as one to go for a fake tan. But he wasn't one to judge, he knew he would do anything for someone he loved too. And it looked natural. Sort of.

"Yeah, yeah. Least I ain't orange, mate" Flack said, throwing Danny a shirt as he was getting out of bed, "Listen, we need to start getting ready. Clarice just called, your fiancée is freaking out, and she needs to make sure we're gonna be in perfect condition. And on time" Flack tapped his wrist, mockingly.

Danny rolled his eyes, knowing he would be on time. Of course he would, it was only his father keeping him home at the moment. That, and the bad luck it is to see the bride. He didn't want to jinx their relationship any more. Danny smiled at the thought of everything Lindsay and he had been through. Now they were about to get married. Tomorrow, Miss Monroe will become the next Mrs. Messer. Lindsay Messer. Now that was a name to be enviable of. It was simply perfect.

"Come on then" Dominic said, jumping out of bed, "If Ma wants us ready now, we'll get ready now"

Dominic made his way over to his bathroom, picking up a towel, and throwing the spare towel over to Flack, and glancing in the direction of the other bathroom.

* * *

Lindsay paced up and down the bride room, shaking her bouquet with every lap. Clarice sat in a chair, silently hoping everything was alright. Stella shouted into her phone, to anyone who would listen. The disappearance of Danny Messer affected the bridal party different ways: The upset fiancee, the anxious mother, and the angry friend. One thing was for certain, though. When Danny Messer eventually showed up, he would not be getting any tonight.

"I don't care. Tell him he's supposed to be getting married right now. Not on his way! Just get here faster!" Stella yelled angrily down her phone.

Stella wasn't necessarily angry at Danny, but what he was doing to Lindsay. She hadn't just been planning her perfect wedding since he asked her to marry him. She had this wedding planned out for the last 9 years.

Lindsay finally stopped pacing, and just stood still for a moment, before collapsing in a chair in front of a mirror. She stared at her reflection in silence for a while. Lindsay knew this was too good to be true. The world was playing a joke, that the her answer. And she was the punchline. She could never have made her way in New York like this. Everything was going too well for her wedding to be a success too. Of course this had to go wrong. Why did she even bother with it all?

Lindsay could feel the tears raising from inside her, it took everything she had to keep them in.

"This is too much. It's been half an hour, I'm going outside to get some air" Lindsay informed her bridal party.

With nothing more to say, Lindsay deposited her bouquet haphazardly on the desk, and stormed out with such ferocity, neither Stella nor Clarice followed her.

"She'll be fine, right?" Clarice asked, not quite knowing how to cope with this situation.

"Give her five minutes, then I'll go check on her. I'm sure once they're married, this will just be something to laugh about" Stella said, partly trying to calm Clarice. Partly trying to convince herself.

* * *

If you'll review one last time, I shall be so thankful, and I'll respond to you individually too =]


	21. Chapter 21

Here's the final chapter. And please read my little note at the bottom. Cheers =]

* * *

Lindsay walked slowly through the hallways, and down the stairwell. This was no time to be in a lift, especially with the luck she was encountering at the moment. With each passing floor, the skyline got higher and higher, and Lindsay could see whether any cars were approaching. By the time she was down at the sixth floor window, Lindsay saw a figure on the ground. Without any thought, she started to run.

Lindsay ran to outside the church, her bleeding boyfriend laying on the cold concrete, fighting for his life. This was not meant to happen. They were meant to live happily ever after. They were perfect for each other. Everything was going too well, a kink in the road was long overdue, but not this. This was not supposed to happen. Lindsay leaned down next to Danny, not caring anymore about how her hair looked, or getting her dress dirty. None of that mattered anymore. Only he mattered.

"Baby, can you hear me?" Lindsay whispered between the tears, clasping Danny's hand so tightly, she never wanted to let go.

Lindsay collapsed on Danny's chest in despair. He mousy brown curls stained with his blood. Every tear shed onto his ripped shirt, trickling slowly into his many wounds. Lindsay felt his body lifeless underneath her, knowing he should flinch from the her tears inside him. She felt as though she should be doing something to save him. He came to her rescue every time she needed it, even when she didn't even know she needed him. He was always there. The one time he needed her, and she wasn't there. Lindsay would never forgive herself.

"Don't do this Danny. Don't let them win" Lindsay sobbed, beating their hands gently on Danny's chest.

Lindsay couldn't help the anger she was feeling. Anger at Marc, at Don, at Carmine. Anger at Danny. She shouldn't be angry at Danny, she loved him. None of this was his fault, but the anger still persevered.

Stella stood ominously over Lindsay, unsure of what to do. Never before had any of their lives been in danger. She never needed to rescue someone. She was always rescued. She placed a reassuring hand on Lindsay's shoulder, crouching down next to her. Stella could do nothing except keep her hand there. It was something, and she hoped it helped. Even the tiniest bit of help. But she needed Lindsay to know that she was here for her. Words couldn't express that right now. Words weren't forming, let alone being able to form a coherent sentence.

Danny struggled for breath as he tried to speak for the last time. He wanted so desperately to move his arm. He needed to give Lindsay something. He needed to know that this came from him. From his heart, to hers. His voice rasped quietly, he almost made out a word. Another sound escaped his lips: a gruff 'Puh'. Danny didn't want the last thing he said to Lindsay to be 'puh'.

"Pocket" Danny finally managed to say, without too much pain. Tears started streaming from his eyes now. Danny realised this was the last time he would be alive. The last time he would see Lindsay. He could feel death coming, and there were still so many things he hadn't done. He hadn't married Lindsay. Given her a baby. Made his mother proud of him. Told his mother 'I love you' for the last time. Heard his father say 'I love you' for the first time.

Danny closed his eyes, and tried to hold onto Lindsay's hand so tight that she may actually feel it. He wanted the last thing he ever did was to hold the one person he had ever truly loved, and who loved him back. With his eyes closed, Danny could faintly feel Lindsay breathing on his chest, he tried to mimic her breath, pull strength from Lindsay. He didn't have the strength inside him. His breath slowed down, and with every breath, Danny thanked the Lord for things in his life. His last breath, and the last thought Danny Messer ever had was Lindsay. No gracious thank yous for whoever bought them together. Just the happiness he has when he was with her, and how he would never see her again. And with that thought, Danny Messer's life was over.

Lindsay felt a difference underneath her. Danny felt different. That last motion inside him was stronger than all the others. For a moment, she held out hope that he would survive this. Then, after that, there was nothing. No motion in his body. It was completely still. Her sobs got louder, more violent, until Lindsay was physically shaking.

"Come back" Lindsay shrieked tears, pounding their hands against Danny's heart.

Partly, a desperate attempt for CPR, partly symbolic of her broken heart. Either way, Lindsay was now nothing. Lindsay was Danny. He saved her from her old life. He made her who she was today. Without him, she is nothing. Lindsay felt something cold hit her hand as she finally lay it to rest over Danny's heart. Through blurred eyes, Lindsay could see a silver band laying on Danny's chest. With her free hand, Lindsay scrambled for the ring, and pulled it close. It was Danny's eternity ring, he had it resized to fit Lindsay. She placed the ring in the palm of her hand, and a tiny shadow appeared on the inside. Lindsay pulled it closer to her, still clasping onto Danny's hand for dear life.

'L, I love you, D' was inscribed on the back.

I love you. On Danny's eternity ring. Which was now Lindsay's eternity ring. This was much deeper than a gift to her. Danny would now be with her for eternity. His love, with her until the day she dies. Lindsay struggled to pull the ring on her finger. The same finger Danny wore it on.

"Babe, I'm sorry. He's gone" Stella said from behind Lindsay, gently rubbing her arm in sympathy.

Lindsay turned around and smiled half-heartedly, "No, he's not", she whispered. Falling back onto Danny's chest, and preceding to cry on the still chest of her true love. "I love you too" Lindsay whispered repeatedly between the tears, placing a gentle kiss goodbye on his lips.

* * *

So, Young and Rich is finally over, I bet you're glad I finished that. If you have any comments on how you wanted it to end, please tell me in a review. If not, I am so grateful to everyone who's read this story, and encouraged me to write it.

Also, this is most likely going to be my last fanfiction, possibly ever. I've moved into original fiction now, and if any of you would like to read any of my original fiction stories (I only allow complete ones to be read, so no need to worry about long waits between chapters), then please email me. I think my address is on my profile.

Thanks again, so much for you continued support.

Bye!


End file.
